


A sound of thunder

by frenchbobcat



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchbobcat/pseuds/frenchbobcat
Summary: Veronica is a law student at Columbia in New York, the story takes place about a year before the movie. Former Neptune High acquaintances will meet a little earlier than expected. Will a simple insect change the life of Veronica? Lilly, even after her death, will play the catalyst. Broadly inspired by the film but AU.





	1. Can people really change ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! This story is already written and even published but in french. I love challenge, so I decided to try it this time in English. This is a difficult task because I really don't speak English well. I have made a lot of progress to understand it especially through all your fics that I read assiduously but I make many errors of grammar, conjugation, spelling and vocabulary. I really need a beta so if a good soul takes pity on me ... I'm looking for someone who could correct me. I hope that you will still be able to understand and appreciate and that you will be indulgent. I wish you a good reading.

_Veronica was lying on a bed, dressed in a pastel blue overalls and a pale pink tank top, a book of chemistry on the knees. A noisy sound made her jump._  
_\- Missed !_  
_\- Lilly ? asked Veronica._  
_\- Nothing, just a cockroach, answered the other blond._  
_\- He has the right to live._  
_\- Veronica Mars, would you have suddenly become the lawyer of the cockroaches of Neptune ?_  
_Without making any noise, Lilly knelt on the carpet and seized the beast in her hands. She got up and stretched out next to her best friend, who was lost in her homework on the bed. Discreetly, she put the roach on the shorts of Veronica overalls. With an ingenuous smile, Lilly pressed her head on her arm, closed her eyes and waited. A few seconds later, a blonde screamed, falling from the bed with an abrupt gesture, taking with her the book, her homework and the cooling tea lying on the bedside table._  
_\- Ahhhhhh ! That filthy beast ! One hour of lost work._  
_An angry Veronica grabed a shoe from the ground and the insect was killed savagely. The second blond, successful, could not help but say :_  
_\- Veronica Mars, cockroach exterminator !_  
_\- End of the flashback-_

* * *

  
  
\- Missed !  
The crowd gathered around the stadium, children ran followed by parents anxious to lose them. The loudspeakers spat out strident comments. Odors of popcorn and hot dog mingled strangely with this memory. Shaking her head and a slight smile on her lips, Veroninca made a second attempt.  
A brown hair and tall man with square shoulders, pushed by the flow of spectators entering through one of the stadium gates, struck a young woman rozen in space with eyes riveted to the ground. At first surprised, he was ready to apologize but recognizing this face, he said :  
\- Veronica Mars ? New York cockroach exterminator ?  
The blonde raised her head, she replied:  
\- After having sufficiently exterminated those of Neptune, I decided to continue with those of New York.  
\- Not all of them, I think my parents have escaped your claws.  
\- And they are not the only ones. Casey Gant, It's good to see you again ! But what are you doing here?  
\- Luke ! He plays tonight, this is one of his last games for the Mets, he decided to hang up his gloves or I should say his bat. I came to support him.  
\- Luke, Luke Hadelman ?  
\- Go pirates !  
\- I didn't even know he was playing here.  
\- You haven't kept close links with Neptune High ?  
\- Very little. I don't know if you remember Mac and Wallace ?  
\- Vaguely, we didn't run in the same circles.  
\- Once a 09er, always a 09er !  
\- Ah ! The good old days ...  
Lost in thought and not knowing what to do with this last reply, Veronica didn't hear her father arrive.  
\- Casey Gant.  
\- Mr Mars.  
The two men said, shaking hands.  
\- How is Gant publishing these days?  
\- Pretty good, a lot of work and travel but the cost is worth it, I'm really happy with my job.  
\- And your parents ?  
\- They live in San Diego now and I'm staying in LA. I pay them an annuity each month and they let me run the business as I see fit. Veronica, we should stay in touch. I stay a week in New York, here is my card call me ... A dinner maybe ?  
\- I'll think about it.  
\- Good bye and let's go Dodgers !  
\- That's not what your T-shirt says, she replied amused.  
\- Shush ! The T-shirt is for Luke, but my heart stays in LA, call me ! He mimed with a gesture from his hand to his ear, disappearing in the crowd.  
\- I really like this man, you should call him.  
Stunned, Veronica stared at her father, then replied :  
\- Is there anything in the water of New York or would my father try to push me into the arms of LA's greatest womanizer ?  
\- Honey, he loves the Dodgers, and people change ...  
Arm in arm, father and daughter walked to the stands taking the stairs.  
_VVO (Veronica voice-over) : Do people really change? Can we really change? The answer seems easy ... Have I changed? I'm not the same anymore, I'm ... wiser, more mature, more thoughtful, more serene, more studious, more attentive, more balanced, more reliable ..._  
_So yes, I've changed a bit. A few years ago, a teacher told me never to use "a bit" in a writing." Do not try to hide , no euphemism, show me yourself !" (Veronica Mars 1.0 of course). Okay, I confess I changed, total U-turn, and without looking into the mirror. But change is for the better, isn't it ?_

* * *

  
-Break-

  
The next day, in a room at the airport, Keith a suitcase in his hand :  
\- It was so good to see you again, and thank you for your gift.  
\- You know me a game between the Mets and the Dodgers ... I just can't help myself.  
\- Ah! My daughter a New Yorker student, future big firm lawyer. Take care of you, and thank Celine for her "veal blanquette", simply delicious!  
\- I certainly will do.  
\- With a cook like her, I know at least that you will not starve with your nose in your books.  
\- No risk ! Greet Wallace from me, don't forget to give him his snickersdoodle box, one for him and one for you.  
\- Goodbye daughter of mine, I love you !  
\- Love you to dad. I'll miss you. I will try to come for Christmas or Thanksgiving.  
\- When you want, the sooner the better.  
A kiss on the forehead and he is gone. Suddenly he turned and added :  
\- Call Casey.

* * *

  
-Break-

  
A few hours later, in a small apartment.  
\- Sad and tired?  
\- I still have a heavy heart when I see him leave, but this week with him ... It was refreshing, he takes little vacation and It's nice to be able to share with him some snatches of my life here. But Mars Investigations needs its leader and money doesn't grow on trees ... Besides, he thanks you for your blanquette, he is reassured to know that someone is there to feed me.  
\- Ice-cream ?  
\- No, thank you, I have eaten enough waiting for you. I expect an Hyperglycemic crisis.  
\- Then I have what you need!  
Her roommate disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with loaded arms.  
\- Celine, what is this crate?  
\- A gift from my dear father. Show time : a bottle of "Pomerol", a great red wine, and cheese platter. Veronica, let me introduce you to the french comfort : mister "the camembert au lait cru" from Normandie, "un vieux Lille" in its orange crust, a slice of "morbier" recognizable with its blue ash border.  
\- And this pyramid ? Veronica interrupted her.  
\- "Du Valençay", tadam ! Let's not forget the glass of wine and here we are in heaven.  
\- Your paradise stinks !  
\- It's from very far.  
\- Talking about that, how did these raw milk cheeses arrive on this continent?  
\- It's my secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you.  
\- Don't forget that I was a PI in my crazy youth. I have ways of making you talk mademoiselle Vaquin.  
\- I can't really picture it ! An intrepid investigator ... you really must take me to Neptune, if Wallace hadn't told me, I wouldn't have believed it.  
\- Wallace has a big mouth.  
\- For my greatest pleasure !  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, stop it, I don't want to hear more.  
\- Youuuuuuuuuuuu talked about it.  
\- Yes but figuratively, get me another glass of wine to erase this incestuous vision, he is like my brother.  
\- Be careful, 13 degrees of alcohol ...  
\- I'll take a bit of "Valençay", Veronica said imitating the French accent. I appreciate goat cheese eventually.  
\- There is a French proverb that says "Where the goat is tied, she must graze."  
\- What are you trying to say ?  
\- Veronica, have a little fun ! Since when haven't you had a date ? It's time to get back into the saddle, It's not only studies, appreciate life a little more. I dont't know, with this guy Piz for example, he is good-looking or with another one, whatever ...  
\- First my father, now you, does I look so desperate?  
\- Your father wants you to date someone ? ... Explain ...  
\- Nothing very important.  
\- But ...  
\- Okay, we met this guy at the stadium, a student from high school.  
\- And ?  
\- He asked me out to dinner.  
\- Is he hot ?  
\- Yeah, kind of sort.  
\- And ?  
\- He is ... charming but ambitious, rich, seducer, smooth talker.  
\- Perfect !  
\- Dangerous !  
\- You hit me on the nerves.  
\- Sorry ?  
\- You're appalling and depressing, just ... call him ! What do you have to lose ?  
Veronica opened her mouth, closed it, reopened it, closed it again, not a sound came out.  
\- Exactly ! Nothing ...  
\- We'll see.  
\- Now, let's dance !  
Celine turned on the radio, and for a few minutes, with the help of alcohol, Veronica forgot and began dancing and singing as in Lilly's time, the two girls laughed and decompressed. Standing on the sofa, the bottle as a microphone, finally the brunette and the blonde decided to take a break. The radio continued to rock, the exchanges were now more calm and futile, until the following words were heard:  
_"Holding my breath"_  
Veronica stood up and turned off the radio.  
\- You're definitely not a fan of Bonnie DeVille, whenever this song starts you changes station or drop the volume. Too bad, with her last album released, she is constantly present in the media.  
\- I hate the sound of her voice. It's physical, I just can't !  
\- This girl is a genius, a little tortured for my taste but she is a good singer and composer. And I saw the pictures of her guy, totally HOT! A man like that, she shouldn't be bored, and he is a good way to shake her dark thoughts.  
And it was too much, Veronica clenched her jaw, took the direction of her room, made a simple gesture to take leave and slammed the door. She sank down on her bed, heard a simple "good night," the night was going to be long.  
_VVO (Veronica voice-over) : It's been almost eight years, Veronica, you've changed, you're not this emotionally teenager attached to Logan Echolls anymore , you've got your life, he has his, then chase your memories and move on!_

* * *

  
-Break-

  
The week passed extremely fast, Veronica had sat for over three hours in the library and was reviewing her courses on intellectual property laws. Looking suddenly at her watch, she filled her bag with the various books and cards that stood on the table and got up to catch a bus as quickly as possible. Installed in a waiting room, she read nonchalantly old magazines. Again, Bonnie DeVille came to disturb her tranquility. Smiling, gorgeous posing on a red carpet on the arm of a seductive Logan Echolls. He had not changed so much, he had lost some roundness of youth, especially on the cheeks but he was still charismatic, muscular, self-assured. _**"Bonnie DeVille in love and successful"** _said the headlines.

  
_VVO : Well, I wish you all the happiness in the world._

  
A doctor interrupted this moment :  
\- Miss Mars, It's time for your vaccine, follow me, please.  
As she walked out of the doctor's office, she walked past the waiting room and the famous photo still laughed at her. Neither one nor two, Veronica grabbed her cell phone and tapped the number that was on a card.  
\- Casey Gant !  
\- Hi Casey, It's Veronica.  
\- Nice to hear from you, I waited and I almost lost hope that you call me.  
\- Sorry, I was busy, if your offer still holds, I would love to dine with you.  
\- Tonight I can't, I meet a writer whom I have been courting for more than six months. Tomorrow, saturday, I have a party, come with me !  
\- And what about sunday ?  
\- Too late, I'll be gone, my plane takes off, accompany me Saturday, we celebrate Luke's departure of the Mets, there will be people you know.  
\- I don't know if I really want to see them again, my memories of Neptune are not all happy.  
\- I will be there to support you and it's only one evening, they have matured for the most part and water has flowed under the bridges. You could be pleasantly surprised.  
\- You'd make a good lawyer.  
\- I try everything because a beautiful young woman is about to decline my invitation and I will not have the opportunity to see her again for several weeks. So what do you say?  
\- It's okay, you convinced me.  
\- Saturday evening 7 pm, dress to impress. Send me a text message to find out where to pick you up.  
\- See you Saturday and thank you.  
With a smile on her face, but still perplexed about the decision she had just made, Veronica took the bus back to her apartment.  
  



	2. No Veronica, you haven't changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. Hope you will like it.

  
Veronica glanced in the mirror, satisfied, she turned off the light, took her wallet and went down the stairs. At the building's entrance lobby, Casey was waiting for her tapping on his cell phone. When he caught sight of her, he stopped dead and a strange sound between Wah and Mmm came out of his mouth. Regaining control of himself, he kissed her on the cheek and said:  
\- You are beautiful.  
She just nodded as he accompanied her to his car, gently pressing a hand down her back. As a gentleman, he opened the door and they both settled into the vehicle.  
\- How was your meeting ? She asked, breaking the silence that had settled.  
\- It went pretty well, I managed to convince this writer to join our publishing house, we discussed his latest project. This is a novel about a lost love.  
\- And has he found it?  
\- No, despite the fact that it was autobiographical.  
\- It's sad.  
\- I don't think so; he has precisily realized that this love was nothing but utopian, a fantasy of youth that had grown by distance, time and memories but that in reality both were no longer the same. The changes had allowed them to build a better life independently of each other.  
\- Wow, what a life lesson ! And you Casey, you don't cry over any lost love ?  
\- Definitely no, I regularly see most of my ex and I can tell you that none makes me nostalgic. My tastes differ from high school and college. And you Miss Mars?

  
_VVO : How to respond to that ? That I regret to have said "you're out of my life forever", that nobody ever could compete with him, when he seems to have perfectly evolved without me. Was this writer right?_  
_So she took the easy way, he has always been the safest option :_

  
\- Knowing that my first love is I don't know where, fleeing the FBI and illegally raising his daughter, I think our chances of big meeting are at ... 1 against 1000?  
\- OK, sorry, stupid observation. We're here, ready?  
\- Mmm, she replied.  
Nervously, she made her entrance into the restaurant. She wore a blue velvet dress, the same as the Homecomig Dance. The money didn't flow, a loan to pay college, and only a few extra evenings in a swell bar to provide her daily needs. They had hired her as a waitress for her professional qualities, dynamism, efficiency but be realistic not only, her plasticity and her ability to diplomatically decline the advances of wealthy clients being too self-conscious, sealed the deal. But It was not enough to allow her to renew her wardrobe so she managed with limited means : exchange of clothes with her roommate and use of old high school clothes.  
\- Veronica Mars !  
\- Luke, congratulations for your career and your victory at your last game.  
\- Thank you, I didn't know you as a baseball fan.  
\- Not me, but my dad is, we were at the game last week. That's where I met Casey.  
\- You live in New York ?  
\- Yes for college, however my father still lives in Neptune.  
\- I'm glad you're here tonight and thanks to you since you're not foreign to ... all that. He said with a gesture of his hand.  
\- I know I have some talent but how am I responsible for your success?  
\- Well I still have my two legs.  
\- You're referring to a tall, full of protein, bodybuilded blonde with atrophied testicles?  
\- Exactly.  
\- Add scatterbrained and we could talk about Dick.  
\- Veronica you haven't changed.  
\- Is it a compliment ?  
\- Physically yes, verbally it depends on whom the venom is directed. Let's go inside and sit back, I will join you at the table later.  
The dining room was of medium size, contemporary chandeliers contrasted with the more classic style of the walls. A large table was set up with a tablecloth and dishes that screamed luxury. A waiter took charge of the couple's coats as a brunette burst in.  
\- Oh my god ! Veronica Mars.  
\- Hi, Gia.  
\- I have so many mixed emotions right now. I kind of hated you, like, a lot, but I don't anymore. I'm trying to remember my progress. Blaming you for telling the world... that my dad was a pedophile is what my therapist calls "misplaced aggression," so... Basically, we're totally cool. Just so you know. Hi, by the way.  
\- You look great.  
\- Thank you. We should see each other as long as I'm here, just ... hanging out together, having a drink, with Casey ... why not ?  
\- Why not !  
\- Gia, I will show Veronica her seat, see you later. Casey interfered perceiving the uneasiness of the young woman.  
\- Oh and Veronica, you haven't changed. Gia concluded.  
The couple walked to the back of the room.  
\- Wow ! It was ... it was ...  
\- Unexpected, the man tried.  
\- Unexpected and extremely uncomfortable. I didn't expect to see her again.  
\- I know what happened with her father. I was already in college in LA but I followed the media outburst and one evening ... Dick, heavely drunk, talked about his brother.  
\- A memory among my top five of those of Neptune. Veronica replied ironically.  
\- Enough with the past, let's rather celebrate the future.

  
A few hours later, we found a more relaxed Veronica, conversations were going on around the table. To her left was Casey and to her right a teammate from Luke of good-fellowship, revealing humorous stories about the host of the evening.  
\- Luke had bet he could get this hot girl we'd met in a bar, except she left with Matt's sister. He climbed the top 40 floors of the empire state building hopping.  
Everyone laughed at the anecdotes, and no one noticed the group of three people approaching the table. Veronica was chatting with Casey about the best way to travel in New York, when her attention turned to the voice of another person she was so tired of hearing on the radio.

  
_VVO: No, no, no, Carrie Bishop. Bonnie DeVille pursues me everywhere, in my car, in my apartment, in waiting rooms and now in the restaurant. Be brave Veronica, the dessert arrives, you have changed, get over yourself and smile. What could go wrong?_  
\- Hello everyone, sorry to be late but I just finished an interview.

  
She sat down next to Gia, both began talking about the journalist's questions. She looked very different from high school. Too much make-up, less smiling but there was a certain depth. They were interrupted by Enbom :  
\- And how is your admiral ?  
\- Oh my Bonnie lies over the ocean.  
\- And when does he come back ?  
\- End of November or beginning of December.  
\- Have you had any recent contacts ?  
\- A phone call about a month ago. Everything was fine, he was stressed by one of his missions, but secret defense so I never really know . I look forward to his return.  
Gia placed her hand on Carrie's, in a gesture of support. She resumed her conversation with her neighbor at the table, putting an end to this discussion.

  
The meal ended with glasses of champagne, Bonnie DeVille, guitar in hand, interpreted dancing and entrainants hits. The dining room was transformed into a dance floor. The bodies moved happily, the dancers exchanged partners.  
\- I'm glad you're having fun, Casey whispered in Veronica's ear.  
\- Thank you for having pushed me to come, it was entertaining and I confess that you were right, it was not so terrible to see old acquaintance and to meet new ones.

  
Around two o'clock in the morning, Casey and Veronica left the dance floor, Carrie, who was probably very intoxicated, joined them.  
\- Veronica Mars.  
\- Carrie Bishop.  
\- New York ? Are you following Casey?  
\- No, I live here now. I study at Columbia, law school. I intend to pass the bar. By the way, congratulations for your songs, you were athletic in high school but I didn't know you had a gift for music. Your album is successful.  
\- Thank you, I knew you would go far, this sharp tongue will make you a good lawyer.  
\- I think it was you the champion of the acerbic tong.  
\- Retract your claws, it was a compliment. You didn't change Veronica Mars. Good night ... Both of you.

  
_VVO: Everything comes in threes. Well done Veronica ! You jump down the throat of your enemies without thinking and enemy, listen to yourself ... She didn't do anything to you since high school, let it go, vindictive and aggressive Veronica, it's not you anymore. Prove to others that you have changed. Celine was right, Carrie is an excellent singer, she seems to care about Logan and to be really pained by his absence. They are certainly good for each other, she radiates on the red carpets, it's a girl with whom he can share his tastes for parties and alcohol. I have to face facts, people evolve independently of each other and find happiness elsewhere. You have a man by your side, who takes pleasure in sharing moments with you, then Veronica, concentrate on your future._

* * *

  
\- Break -

  
A bungalow by the beach. Carrie sits on a bench on an outdoor terrace, she plays guitar and sings at sunset.  
_**"Bring back, bring back**_  
_**O, Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me**_  
_**Bring back, bring back**_  
_**O, Bring back my Bonnie to me"**_  
  
A man's silhouette approaches the beach, dressed in a white uniform, he smiles and walks straight toward Carrie. She stopped playing, drops the guitar, they eye each other, she starts to run and jumps into his arms. They kiss passionately.  
  
Veronica watches the scene from upstairs, she opens the window, the couple stops, Logan raises his head in her direction :  
\- Veronica what are you doing here ?  
Not knowing what to answer, Veronica remains open-mouthed.  
\- Veronica, get out of here, go back to New York, I'm out of your life, as you asked me, now go.  
\- Veronica! Veronica! Get-up , we have class in less than 30 minutes, you missed your wake-up call.  
\- Celine?  
\- Come on, out of bed !  
Celine threw at Veronica a jean and a t-shirt.  
\- Shower or coffee? No time for both.  
She got up and ran into the shower, hoping to chase the nightmare she had just woken up.


	3. Changing, is it loosing her identity ?

Veronica walked on the streets of New York in the crowd. She was one with the masses, embedded, dark clothes, same rhythm, she let herself be carried away. She liked the anonymity that the city gave her. Here she was simply Veronica, a law student and not Veronica Mars. She had left everything behind and had started from scratch. She had replaced all this by ambition, the ambition of becoming a brilliant advocate. All her actions contributed to one and the same goal.  
The luminous signs dotted the avenue, people in a hurry crossed the streets, entered the stores or rushed into the subway stations. Veronica paid for her coffee and felt her phone vibrate, a text message from Mac was displayed on the screen.  
  
From Mac : Hey, Bond what's new? Neptune is waiting for you.  
From Veronica : Busy, in search of an internship. And you Q ?  
From Mac : Looking for a better paid job and less demanding than mine. What about your private life ?  
From Veronica : Nothing to report, a monotonous life, hours of hard work. And a stinking apartment.  
From Mac : Ventilate. No tall brown hair man on the horizon ?  
From Veronica : I should rather discard Celine's cheeses. Tall and brunette ?  
From Mac : Brown hair, editor, 1 year older than us, 57 to the purity test.  
From Veronica : How do you know?  
From Mac : I ran into your father.  
From Veronica : Snitch. I may have seen him.  
From Mac : And ? Give me details ...  
From Veronica : We dined together, encountered ghosts from the past.  
From Mac : ++++++++  
From Veronica : nothing more, It was nice and friendly  
From Mac : a kiss ?  
From Veronica : on the cheek, does it matter ?  
From Mac : No. Grrrrrrrrrr  
From Veronica : How's James ?  
From Mac : fine, still in LA. We see each other on weekends. In progress.  
From Veronica : good, speak to you later. I'm in front of my classroom.  
From Mac : Bye  
  
Veronica sat down on one of the benches of the classroom, International Finance Law. The teacher recalled the necessity of starting to search for an internship that would allow students to validate their year.  
  
 _VVO : Each firm is flooded with a lot of internship requests, it's hard to make a difference. Should I include my FBI internship and my PI license on my resume? Should I mention my past or just rely on my exam results and my degree in Stanford. Is this an advantage or a disadvantage? Does it still make sense? What will I do when they asked about it ? Reply that it is no longer a part of me, minimize the facts?_

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
Céline and Veronica were in the university cafeteria. They were eating while finishing their resume and thinking about which law firms they would send their letters to.  
  
\- I still have my doubts.  
\- I thought you wanted to work at Truman-Mann, that it was your dream.  
\- Mmm, mmm, Veronica muttered.  
\- You should apply, it would allow you to already have one foot in the law firm, you prove yourself and then they hire you after the bar exam. This is a win-win situation.  
\- I hope they will consider my application favourably.  
\- Veronica, you have a BA in psychology from Stanford, you are one of the best students of Columbia, you are studious and determined. It's a piece of cake.  
\- I found you another firm specialized in environment not far away, that makes a total of 7.  
\- Fingers cross, here are my seven envelopes, don't lose them and post it before the end of the week. My work here is over. Saturday, there is a party, ready to join me ?  
\- No, I can't, I work, the bar called me, they need me and I need their money.  
  
On the table, we could see seven envelopes belonging to Celine, four envelopes for Veronica, all destined for big law-firms in the business world but there was a fifth envelope, blank of any address. She seized it and twirled it between her fingers, thoughtful, nodding her head, she took all the missives, put them in her bag and headed for the exit.

* * *

  
  
\- Break -  
  
Veronica, a tray perched on her hand, moved skillfully between the tables and the groups of young men, she placed the empty glasses on the bar counter. She wore a black pencil skirt and a fitted white shirt. Her hair was held in a classical bun. A man in his thirties approached, he smiled at her and tried to start the conversation. His tie was loose, as if he had a hard day. His features were drawn but he had the class of a New Yorker of good family.  
  
\- Miss, may I offer you a drink?  
\- My job is not to drink them, but to serve them. What will you take?  
\- A dry Scotch.  
\- Hard day ?  
\- Exhausting, but I think it could end better than it started.  
\- Presumptuous.  
\- Optimist.  
  
Another man joined them.  
  
\- Veronica? Definitely, our paths are crossing again.  
\- Luke, only retired from this bar, what can I do for you?  
\- It will be a cubra libre, please.  
\- You know each other ? Asked the young man between two mouthfuls of his scotch.  
\- Josh, Veronica. Veronica, Josh.  
\- Now that I have a first name, can I have your phone number?  
  
The young waitress, raised her eyes to this remark.  
  
\- Excuse him, he is not usually so straightforward and so bad. Josh? Luke said.  
\- Sorry, I just lost an important case this afternoon and I wanted to ... forget!  
\- Is it the case with this beaten kid ?  
\- Yes, we're trying to build a case for six months now but we didn't collect enough evidence, the mother is terrified, blah blah. To sum up, I lost, the kid went back to his parents and I have no way to protect him.

  
Veronica, interested in the end of the conversation, put down her dishcloth and asked:  
\- Are you a lawyer?  
\- Assistant Attorney at Brooklyn. Listen, I apologize for my indelicacy, I don't usually accost waitresses and ask them their number.  
\- Apology accepted, I'm Veronica Mars by the way, and I'm a law student at Columbia. I heard what you said about your case and I'm sorry.  
  
Curious, she asked:  
\- What are the proofs against the father ?  
\- A testimony from the neighbor, but based on suspicions ; a testimony from the mother, reduced to nothing because she drinks and finally a medical certificate from the hospital. That is insufficient. I hope that next time, it will not end as badly, it's frustrating.  
  
Veronica nodded.  
\- Did you look for any other medical evidence? Other testimonies of the family?  
\- Naturally, but they are isolated and often moves, the mother is not reliable. It's difficult to trace the path of the kid and to follow the hospitals in which he was being taken care of. Things don't always end as you would like, fortunately sometimes you win.  
  
After drinking another sip from his glass, he asked :  
\- What kind of law sector are you intersted in ?  
\- Nothing is settled yet, but I was thinking about business law, I will apply for an internship at Trumann-Man.  
\- Wow, you're ready to defend the big sharks.  
  
Luke, who had remained silent during the exchange, added:  
\- Big sharks like the Kane and Casablancas families?  
\- I hope not to cross their route in New York but yes, that is the principle.  
\- Well, I was wrong, you have changed. In high school, you sent them to jail or you made them flee the country. And now you want to defend them.  
\- Apparently, we can change. Veronica replied.  
\- If it hadn't come out of your mouth, I would never have believed it. Wow !  
\- Good luck in this man's world, Josh said.  
\- Don't judge a book by its cover, Veronica can be ... persuasive. Her clients will be well protected, Luke replied.  
\- Here is my card, if you change your mind, we could have a few drinks or just talk even if it's only about work.  
Veronica took the card, slipped it into her pocket and waved her hand.

* * *

  
  
\- Break-  
  
Veronica was lying in bed, in the dark. She had her eyes open, riveted to the ceiling. She was rethinking her discussion with Josh and Luke.  
  
 _VVO : I wanted to make a clean slate, to become a great lawyer and to make my place in this world ..._  
  
Her thoughts were in Neptune, was she going to accept that role? Defending men like Jake Kane, who had made his father's life miserable. Aaron Echolls, who had taken the life of her best friend. Richard Sr Casablancas, selfish man, unable to protect his sons. Was that what she really wanted ? She was trying to picture this Brooklyn kid being abused by his father, whom nobody could protect, then she visualized another boy, a dozen years, brown hair, with hazel eyes, laughing and swaggering, to better hide the scars which he carried in his back. No one, either, had succeeded in protecting Logan from his abusive father. After a few minutes, she tapped the following message:  
  
From Veronica : Josh, I haven't changed my mind to have a drink with you. But if you need to dig into the kid's past and find more medical certificates, I know someone. V

* * *

  
\- break -  
  
Somewhere in the southern hemisphere, in the middle of the ocean.  
The sky was azure blue, cleared, you could hear the roar of an engine. Inside the cockpit, a man enjoyed the fullness of flying.  
\- Mouth ready to bring our asses back on the aircraft carrier?  
\- Ready. Control tower, Mouth speaking, asking for landing.  
\- Mouth, Kuz Tower, wind 080, 10 km/h  
\- Kuz Tower, Mouth, train out.  
\- Align Track 2.  
\- It is done. Visual mirror landing.  
On a perfect axis, he lowered the gases and hung the catapult. The jet lost its speed and rolled slowly at the entrance of a garage. The radio announced:  
\- Mouth, Roundboy report.  
The two pilots got out of the fighter plane and returned to the interior of the ship.

* * *

  
\- Break-  
Veronica was standing next to a mailbox, she posted the seven envelopes of her roommate and then her four own. Once the slide closed, she grabbed a last envelope, through her fingers you could see : District Attorney -Madison ave - Harlem. She hesitated, then slipped it into the yellow box.


	4. Can we accept the change?

A few weeks had passed, Céline had obtained an internship in a small firm specializing in the environmental law. The team had to defend a group of expropriated citizens after a company producing concrete had obtained a license to operate a quarry. She was eager to immerse herself into a real case after these years spent engulfing theoretical knowledge, it was time to move on to practice.  
  
She was studying, when she heard a rattle in the lock of the apartment.  
  
\- So tell me. How it went ?  
  
Veronica removed her coat, settled herself on the carpet along the couch, opened her bag and pulled out binders and books that she placed on the coffee table. Between interviews, classes, her waitress job and exams that approached, she did not have a minute to herself.  
  
\- Well, they selected me for a second interview. The boss is a man in his fifties, bald, potbellied but he seems sensible and intelligent.  
\- He reminds you of a paternal figure ?  
\- If I had not solved my Oedipus complex, I would have said yes. They remained professional, they were interested in my double degree. I plan to tell them yes, in case it doesn't work tomorrow. I envy you, you know, you already found something that suits you, It must be such a relief !  
  
Veronica had a first interview in one of the business offices where she had applied and she waited anxiously for the one with Truman-Mann. For the moment, she had no news of the district attorney of Harlem.  
  
Silence reigned in the room as the two girls were focused into their reading. One was typing on her computer, the other was writing on color cards.  
  
-I plan on going back to Neptune for Christmas , I thought you could come and spend a few days with me, Veronica interrupted.  
\- I'll be pleased, I'd like to see Mac, Wallace and your father again. And it's better than spending the holidays alone, at this time of the year I miss my family. Skype is good, but it doesn't replace the person physically, I even miss the Eiffel tower.  
\- If you want, we have one here, in the US, smaller of course, but ... Vegas baby !  
\- I never went. And you ?  
\- Twice, to tell the truth.  
  
A pause settled then she resumed:  
\- Once with my father for his job, and another time for a weekend with ... childhood friends.  
\- Wallace?  
\- No ! ... Lilly.  
  
Celine knew who Lilly was, Veronica best friend, tragically murdered however her roommate had remained vague about the circumstances of her disappearance. She had briefly evoked Duncan, presented as the first boyfriend, but the part where the supposed half-brother had sexually abused her while she was unconscious had been forgotten. Logan issues never came up, a subject that was too painful and sensitive. The photo of the famous fab4 remained secretly in Veronica's bedside table and she rarely allowed herself to look at it.  
  
\- Do you still see those childhood friends?  
\- No, one is no longer on the continent, he has ... moved.  
  
 _VVO: since I helped him flee the United States with the child he had with one of my girlfriends, who died in a bus accident caused by another one of my rapists._  
  
\- And I completely lost contact with the other one after Hearst.  
  
 _VVO: the man on Earth who was the only one able to understand me, but that I expelled from my life and left by going on the other side of the country. A fucking lieutenant of the Navy who risks his life day after day and who maintains a stable relationship with one of the greatest singers of the moment. SMILE Veronica._  
  
\- I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't want to talk about it, It's OK, I understand ... Celine began.  
\- Spill !  
\- Lilly, ... do you know who killed her?  
  
Veronica nodded.  
\- He was an older actor, with whom she was having an affair. He, he ... filmed her without her knowledge, she eventually discovered it by finding the recordings. She seized the tapes and hid them. She didn't want to give them back and blackmailed him, he lost his temper and you know what happens next.  
\- What has he become ? this actor?  
\- He is dead, assassinated in his turn.  
\- Wow, that's ... there are no words. I'm sorry.  
  
Veronica was overwhelmed with her emotions, it had been a long time since she had thought about her best friend's murder. She often saw her but in a lively or anecdotal way, sometimes it was her voice, sometimes it was her laugh, a sentence but overall it was happy memories that surfaced again. Celine, touched by her friend's grief, took her in her arms.  
  
\- She was a ray of sunshine, you know, she was ... fabulous, adventurous, Veronica tried painfully. A morality ... of its own, clearly, however she was someone ! She used to say : "Veronica Mars, you're red satin! Stop hiding behind your pastel colors." Today, I can imagine: "Veronica Mars, put away this gray jacket, you're in New York, climb to the top of the statue of liberty, enjoy Broadway!"  
  
Smiling now, she added:  
\- Thank you Celine, it's painful to talk about her but it's also good to remember.  
\- You're welcome. It's time to take a break. Ice cream ?  
\- Who do you think you're talking to ?

* * *

  
  
-Break-  
  
The next day, in a Manhattan building. A gray-short-haired woman, barely sixty years old, charismatic, interviewed a blonde law student, determined to make a good impression:  
\- So a year at Hearst College. BA in Psychology from Stanford. Near the top of your class at Columbia Law and even an FBI internship. You would like to take the bar next year. A little about us: We're a multinational firm. Fifty lawyers in New York. Our clients here at Truman-Mann are primarily Fortune 500 companies. Our job is to make sure that frivolous lawsuits disappear before they reach the courtroom. We're looking at a number of candidates. All with impressive resums... but none quite as unique as yours. You were issued a private investigator's license for your 18th birthday? Heh. Is that something California kids do?  
  
 _VVO : Here we go Veronica, ... poker face !_

  
\- My dad is a Pl. I worked for him. It was more answering phones and handling his travel than anything else.  
\- Really? Before you were 20, your name popped up on LexisNexis in 14...  
\- Fifteen, the other lawyer interrupted.  
\- Fifteen separate articles or briefs... in cases ranging from multiple homicides to dognapping. You have a degree in psychology, Miss Mars. What do you think that says about a person?  
\- Compulsive, clearly. Addictive personality. Possible adrenaline junkie. But that's not me anymore. I haven't worked a case since I transferred to Stanford.  
\- And why is that?  
  
 _VVO : So, by the way Veronica, why did you change ? It's time to reveal yourself in the full light of day._  
  
\- The price was too high. It ruined friendships and relationships. Cost me a lot of opportunities along the way. She announced clearly.  
\- So your decision to transfer wasn't related... to a certain video of you and another Hearst student? the man asked.  
\- The sex tape? No need to be coy.  
  
The lawyer looked puzzledly at her colleague :  
\- Leonard,  
\- It's fine. As lawyers, we are often put in adversarial situations. Opposing counsel will seek to exploit any perceived weakness. All I'll say about that tape, is it was made and distributed without my knowledge. And I'll ask you: Do I look ruffled?

  
_VVO : If they talk about my STD, I jump out the window._

  
\- Well, Miss Mars, you have an atypical and determined personality, I like you. We have other requests for internship to take into account, we will contact you but you better prepare for a second interview as soon as possible.

 

* * *

  
\- Break-  
  
Veronica was lying on her bed, doing tax law homework. Wanting to take a break, she phoned her father:  
  
\- Good morning, my dearest, most beloved father !  
\- Hello stranger, you call from Veronica's phone, but you don't sound like her.  
\- A girl can't be delighted about hearing the sweetness of her father's voice?  
\- Not when it comes to mine. What brought you into such joy?  
\- Oh, I just talked to Truman-Mann.  
\- And I suppose it went well.  
\- Went well, went well, you mean I nailed it ! Hurricane Mars hit and then left a trail of destruction in its wake .  
\- That's my daughter, I'm proud of you.  
\- However, I have to remain cautious, I have a second interview but I have scored some points.  
\- And in less than a year with them, you will be able to repay your loan, buy an apartment and offer you everything you deserve.  
\- To use a rather corny commodity cliché, don't sell the bear's skin before you have caught the bear. Now, with no further ado, I would like to talk about my trip to Neptune. I would rather come to Christmas than thanksgiving because of my exams and internship.  
\- As you wish, Christmas is perfect, I can bring out all these magnificent ornament for the tree.  
\- I can't wait, I will ask Celine to accompany me for a few days, last year she was a little depressed at this time because of the remoteness of her family. Any objections?  
\- No your honor. Knowing her, we will not starve, she had promised her famous tartiflette.  
\- Oh no ! Stop with the cheese, our apartment still bears the stigma of the reblochon.  
\- This is the price to pay to live with a French girl. You can give her the go-ahead, she's welcome.  
\- I will confirm later those flight schedules.  
\- Good luck honey, see you soon and don't forget your old father especially like today when you give him good news.  
\- Bye  
  
She hung up, and shouted through the door :  
\- Céline, for Christmas It's OK, you can come to Neptune with me.  
\- Great ! Now I have to walk the streets to pay my flight.  
\- I have some clothes that should do the trick in my closet.  
\- Thank you.  
  
The two girls burst out laughing from their respective rooms.

* * *

  
\- Break-  
  
Veronica was waiting in a room filled with men dressed in costumes that identify them as belonging to the world of business. She saw a sly face, once he caught her gaze, he returned his leaflet and showed the drawing of a penis. His whole person was revealing the self-importance. She pretended to catch something in her bag and throw out her middle finger, she applied it like lipstick. Not wanting to continue this sparring match, she focused on her laptop, a game of Candy crush was going to relax her. But her cell phone rang, she did not recognize the number. She hesitated but took the call as she walked down the corridor.  
  
\- I need your help Veronica.  
\- Josh ? How can I help you?  
\- That's the case of the boy I told you about, he's back in the hospital, I really want to trap the father and in your text message, you said you could help me.  
\- I hope I will. I have an interview right now, we could see each other tonight.  
\- Perfect, you know the restaurant the Stromboli?  
\- The Italian restaurant, on Colombus avenue?  
\- That is the one, 6:30?  
\- Got it. See you tonight.  
\- Good luck for your interview.  
\- Thank you.

* * *

  
\- Break -

  
At the end of her interview, Veronica, extremely pleased with the result, took the subway. She didn't have time to go back on campus, she would go to the restaurant dressed with the same clothes, she was not there to seduce after all. Sitting in the wagon, she thought back to her conversation, analyzing the questions they had asked her and the answers she had given. They talked about her motivations and they asked a few questions to check her knowledge. She was serene and a phone call from her admission.  
  
Coming out of the metro, she had a few meters to go up the avenue. Josh was waiting for her in front of the restaurant. Both were ahead.  
  
\- Thank you for coming, Veronica.  
\- I couldn't refuse a good Italian restaurant. Let's get in.  
  
They sat side by side on a bench, Josh placed two large files on the table. In one was the report, in the other the exhibits. He got straight to the point and began to talk about the case:  
  
\- The file is light, but my fears are justified. The boy I told you about is Alex Lewitt, he's 10 years old. It was her neighbor Mrs Biggles who alerted the police. The walls of her apartment are thin, she hears many insults, broken dishes, that kind of stuff. What alerted her is that Alex is very reserved and not smiling. Under interrogation by the police, the mother cracked, she confessed that her husband was beating her son, but she is a weak person, she retracted her statments many times and on top of that she drinks. The defense lawyer ripped her testimony to shreds, she got drunk at the trial, It was a real disaster.  
\- And what about the father ?  
\- He is a manipulator and takes advantage of the fragility of his wife. He is a construction worker and takes several odd jobs. He proclaims his innocence and implies that his son is reckless and that the injuries are only accidents.  
\- Does the son confirm what the father said ?  
\- He repeats them like a trained monkey. It's always his fault, he fell or he didn't pay attention, but this kid ... in his eyes ... you see the fear, he is frightened. So frightened that he gave nothing away.  
\- What can you tell me about the doctors who looked after him?  
\- It was two interns from the Brooklyn Hospital Center. The first one treated a cranail injury, a month ago, and there was a cranial trauma. The family then indicated that Alex was running, slipped and bumped against the coffee table. The second happened yesterday, Alex was admitted with a broken left tibia. He would have fallen off the stairs. The radio proves that Alex was already injured in his childhood to the same bone. The parents said it happened when he was 6, living in Union City, he would have been treated at the Baptist Memorial. I called, they have no record of the file. Bad luck for us, a fire ravaged part of their archives and nothing can prove that he was or wasn't treated there.  
\- Either we have no luck, or the father is very clever.  
\- To reopen the investigation and protect Alex, I need strong evidence, a radiogroph is not enough. I need more.  
\- We must look for traces in their past. Where did they live?  
\- New York City, Union City and Cherry Hill but there are surely other places, the father hides things.

  
The waitress interrupted their conversation, they ordered and quickly the dishes were served.  
\- I will need as much information as possible about the family: addresses, dates of birth, telephones, ... I will do a basic research to trace family movements and then I know someone who can access Medical information.  
\- And who is that person?  
\- I never reveal my sources.

  
Josh nodded.  
\- Sincerely thank you for listening to me, I hope you will be able to find new elements to help me. This kid is my new crusade, I want to get him out of there.  
\- I promise you nothing, but I'll do anything to find a new track.  
\- How did you know Luke?  
\- We were in high school together. I had not seen him since ...  
  
 _VVO: no need to think Veronica, you know very well the last time you saw Luke, you were in this chic restaurant, one of the best nights of your life. Logan had organized a romantic dinner, took you dancing and then you had a long walk on the beach. You ended up in his suite where you "suffered" as many orgasms as possible in one night._

  
She replied:  
\- ... my first year at Hearst College, in Neptune where we grew up. It was eight years ago, we just reconnect very recently. And what about you, how did you meet Luke?  
\- My best friend, Rick, plays or rather played with Luke.  
\- Rick, the receiver of the team, who always has an anecdote to make the assembly laugh?  
\- We have to talk about the same guy, you met him?  
\- On the evening of Luke's retirement with the Mets, I sat beside him.  
\- So you are the ... and I quote "small attractive blonde, having a sharp tongue, on Casey Gant's arm" ?  
\- Guilty ! But I prefer petite.

  
They laughed and then he asked more seriously :  
\- Is Casey Gant your boyfriend ?  
\- No, we're just ... hanging out.

  
He revealed :  
\- I went to Neptune for a vacation.  
\- Let me guess ... large mansions, a lot of alcohol, bimbos in bikinis and evenings on yachts?

  
Josh looked at her perplexedly:  
\- Uh no. Considers rather a backpack, 6 hours of walking per day and canvas tent.  
  
 _VVO: Be proud of you, Veronica, you don't know him and you already judge._  
  
He said :  
\- With Rick, we share a common passion for hiking, we organized a week-long excursion to the Joshua Tree National Park. I admit that there was indeed the use of jacuzzi but it was more to allow our bruised muscles to recover than to get girls.  
\- Sorry, old habits! Luke and Gia, are they together? I find them ... close.  
\- They sneak around, but I don't think Gia is his type.  
Veronica didn't know what to make of this last comment but she didn't want to make new presumptions and she decided to let it go.  
\- Look, it's getting late, I'm going home, I'll keep you informed of my research. Good night Josh.  
\- Good night Veronica.

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
The next evening, Veronica was checking her emails, there was one from Josh. It contained all the details which would enable her to begin the investigations. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she was in front of this famous search engine. For eight years she didn't need it. On her screen was: Prying-eyez.com. She composed the login and the password she still knew by heart.  
  
 _VVO: Lewitt Gaylord, It's just you and me. Tell me your darkest secrets? ... You were born in New Jersey ... you left school very early, you were dismissed for fighting ... Nothing surprising there. ... An employment contract at Cherry Hill as a mason, a marriage certificate with Lisa Oland. Other traces of you in Union City, on it you was not lying and finally New York. Nothing more ! Ahhhhhhh! I'm rusty._  
  
Frustrated, she closed the screen of her laptop and went to the living room. Their apartment was not very large, a room with a kitchen set, a sofa, a coffee table and two small bedrooms. The bathroom was on the landing. She had been living with Celine for two years now. Having a foreign roommate allowed Veronica total anonymity. Celine had never heard of Aaron Echolls or Kane Software. She had a sweet-tempered and a fresh mind but more importantly she respected Veronica intimacy. Both had found their rhythm and a friendship was born.  
  
\- Still no news from Truman-Mann?  
\- No, they shouldn't call for several days.  
\- You came home late last night.  
\- I was helping a friend.  
  
Knowing she could not get away with it so well, she added:  
\- He's a lawyer, I met him at the bar, he has a problem with a file and I give him a hand.  
  
Celine put a plate in front of her and they began to talk about the details of their stay at Neptune.

* * *

  
\- Break-  
  
The professor who taught labor law had just released her students, Veronica had plenty of time to kill before her next class. She had to spend her day at the library but she thought about Josh's email. She opened it, read it again, and started heading toward the exit.

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
She was in front of several doors, No. 34, No. 35, No. 36. Bingo ! She had just found the Lewitt apartment. She put her ear against the door but heard nothing. Faced with the hilarity of the situation, she decided to turn back and abandon. At No. 35 she recognized the name over the bell, Mrs. Biggles, the neighbor who had testified.  
  
 _VVO: Ready to get back on track !_  
  
She rang and waited. An elderly woman, the sweet grandmotherly kind, half opened the door.  
  
\- Mrs. Biggles? Hello, I'm Amber, Lisa Lewitt's sister. I came to surprise her but no one is home. Lisa told me a lot about you ...

  
One thing leading to another, Veronica found herself sharing a tea in one of Mrs. Biggles's chairs. She did the same with several of the neighbors. Here is what the testimony had taught her : Mr. Lewitt is an unpleasant man, he uses foul language and screams a lot, Lisa buys bottles of Vodka, and drinks them on the landing. Alex is not particularly expressive and never brings friends back home. Nothing new or useful, this initiative was seen by Veronica as a waste of time.  
  
Veronica left the building, she had skipped lunch and only a few cakes filled her stomach. She passed a man on the sidewalk, it was Gaylord Lewitt, she recognized him by a photo present in the file. She pretended to continue and decided to follow him. She had been walking for over 10 minutes and had no idea where he was going.  
  
\- Robert? Robert Sanfield? But what are you doing in New York?  
\- I'm here for business.  
\- How are ...  
  
The man did not have time to continue, Mr. Lewitt cut him off:  
  
\- Look, I'm really in a hurry, I have an appointment, I'll call you.  
  
Not waiting any longer, he disappeared at the corner of the street. The man he had just met turned around and stared at the street where his friend had just disappeared, and then resumed his way.  
  
 _VVO: Robert Sanfield? Did I hear clearly ? I will not go away empty-handed finally. Would you have a dual identity, Mr. Lewitt? A little research is needed but it will have to wait because I have less than twenty minutes before my class started and an empty stomach._

* * *

  
\- Break-  
  
 _VVO: There are six Robert Sanfield, but only one in New Jersey. I had a winner ! Robert has a wife Carla and a son Gregory. Three known addresses in three small towns of the state._

  
\- Q?  
\- Yes Bond!  
\- I need a favor!  
\- It's a direct approach. And it's been eight years since I heard these words. I thought they had disappeared from your vocabulary. However I have a condition.  
\- I listen !  
\- A favor against a confession.  
\- Miss Mackenzie, what have you to confess ? Perhaps, You come back from a crazy weekend in Vegas, and are married to this famous James ?  
\- No, nothing along those lines, I have succumbed, certainly! But to another type of advances.  
\- Continue!  
\- First of all, know that it was an enticing offer and I remember you that you want a favor.  
\- As long as you have not exchanged James for Dick, I'm ready for everything. Should I worry?  
\- I left Sun Microsystems. Actually, I ...  
\- Are you a waitress at Hooters?  
Silence.  
\- Ren-Faire juggler?  
Silence.  
\- Telemarketing ?  
Silence.  
\- Hooters bar back!  
Silence.  
\- Clubbing baby seals?  
\- Worse. I actually took a job with Kane Software. I know. I hate it. I do. I wish I was clubbing baby seals... but they just pay me so well. $10,000 Pyramid.  
\- Things a whore says ...  
\- Now that you have no other choice than to accept my decision without making more comments, what is this favor?  
\- I need you to find the medical record of a kid, Gregory Sanfield in three different hospitals.  
\- I thought you stopped definitively to investigate.  
\- Tssssssst! No questions. You remember the deal, a favor and I forget Kane ... who already?  
\- Ok, email me all this, I'll see what I can do.  
\- Thank you Q.  
\- You're welcome.

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
 _VVO: That's it, we got him !_  
  
Veronica had just received three medical records, all revealing different types of Alex injuries.

  
From Veronica: I have what you need and even more, we need to meet as quickly as possible  
From Josh: in 1 hour same place as last time.  
From Veronica: Okay

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
An hour later, Josh and Veronica were sitting at the Stromboli sidewalk.  
\- So he was using another identity under the name of Robert Sanfield, certainly for IFCS, therefore he was receiving twice his unemployment benefit. But I trust you to dig more on this matter. Anyway, there are new elements for Gregory Sanfield like a left wrist fracture and a hematoma on the right arm. Veronica said.  
\- As if someone had grabbed it, then pushed hard enough to break his wrist to the other arm.  
\- And not only that, here in this other folder ... look ... a fracture in the left tibia which could match the childhood injury seen on the radio taken at Brooklyn hospital. And finally a dislocate shoulder.  
\- With all this new evidence and the false identity I think he is trapped. Wow! I'm impressed in four days, you've done more than me in six months. You still don't want to tell me how you did it?  
\- A magician never reveals his tricks.  
\- In any case, your tricks would be really useful for the prosecutor. I know you want to do your internship at Truman-Mann but know that the Brooklyn attorney district would really need your services. And Veronica this not an empty promise, once I have presented all this to my colleagues, they will want you on the team. So please, think about it.  
\- Thank you.  
\- The future prospects are not as promising as a big firm, the salary is mediocre but the team is really nice and the cases on which we work are absorbing.  
\- I still don't have an answer from Truman-Mann, however it's good to know that I have other options.

* * *

  
\- Break -  
  
Veronica rushed into the apartment. Celine was folding her laundry.  
\- I'm in the mood to celebrate!  
Celine looked surprised.  
\- What is it ?  
\- You know that friend, the lawyer, well we have found something to make the case reopen.  
\- Usually when you work, you pest or you grumble, the only time that it puts you in joy is when you come out of your last exam knowing that you will be able to take a break.  
\- Am I such a killjoy ?  
\- Only when it concerns your studies, the rest of the time you're ... passable?

  
She tried to remain serious, but she couldn't stop a smile from forming at the corner of her lips. Veronica sent a cushion over her head. She took two glasses and opened a bottle of white wine.  
\- Cheers !  
\- I forgot to tell you, I also won an internship.  
\- Trupan-Mann finally called you!  
\- No, at the Brooklyn attorney district.

  
Celine looked puzzled.  
\- This lawyer, Josh, he works there, they are satisfied with my help and offered me an internship.  
\- Are you going to accept?

  
Veronica hesitated, then replied:  
\- No.  
\- No-no or no-yes?  
\- No, I worked so hard to reach Truman-Mann, it's my dream, the goal I set for myself! I... It's ...  
\- I can feel a "but ..."  
\- It's not ... it's just that with this kid, I felt useful. The case was an abused child and the job was to find evidence. It was motivating.  
\- Hence the smile on the way home.  
\- Yeah.  
\- You know, if it makes you happy, you could try.  
\- I came to Columbia to leave all this behind, the life of PI and the mediocrity. I want to work in a big firm, I don't want to abandon everything now, so close to the goal.  
\- You know everything is not white or black, you don't give up everything, it's just an internship, you will always be a great lawyer and you will always have the opportunity to apply for Truman-Mann after the bar.  
\- Yeah, but still, it's too sudden and it deviates from my trajectory.  
-The road is not always straight, sometimes there are turns and it's because of them that we reach our goal.

  
_VVO: I had enough flat tyre and no more patches._

  
\- I'll think about it.

  
Veronica shut herself up in her world for the rest of the evening.

  
_VVO: I will sleep on it and hope to see more clearly in the morning._

  
But the night was agitated. Snatches of conversation reasoned in her head:

  
Josh : Wow, you're ready to defend the big sharks.

  
Luke: Well, I was wrong, you have changed. In high school, you sent them to jail or you made them flee the country. And now you want to defend them.

  
Josh: It's always his fault, he fell or he didn't pay attention, but this kid ... in his eyes ... you see the fear, he is frightened. So frightened that he gave nothing away.

  
Josh: I know you want to do your internship at Truman-Mann but know that the Brooklyn attorney district would really need your services. And Veronica this is not an empty promise, once I have presented all this to my colleagues, they will want you on the team.

  
Gayle Buckley: Our clients here at Truman-Mann are primarily Fortune 500 companies. Our job is to make sure that frivolous lawsuits disappear before they reach the courtroom.

  
Céline: Usually when you work, you pest or you grumble, the only time that it puts you in joy is when you come out of your last exam knowing that you will be able to take a break.

  
Céline: You know everything is not white or black

  
Céline: It's just an internship

 

* * *

  
  
The night had been short, Veronica awoke, took her breakfast, showered and dressed. When she closed the door, she received a text message:

  
From Josh: the judge decided to reopen the file, he took Alex into protective care. Thank you, truly. And my offer still stands.  
  
The text had the effect of replacing Veronica's undecided face with a broad smile. She strolled through the corridors of the university.  
  
 _VVO: I have broken with certain traits of my past, I don't put myself in danger anymore, I don't run headlong without taking care of the consequences of my actions and hurting the people I love in passing. But I'll take Celine's advice, there's a whole nuance of colors and I will finally accept the things I can not change._  
  
She kept walking, watching her cell phone ringing, the name Truman-Mann can be seen on the screen, she fixed it and then pressed the ignored button.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation is much harder than I imagined. When you find big mistakes of meaning or conjugation, please feel free to send me a correction so that I can change and improve the text. Thank you.


	5. You make your own choices

  
Knock Knock knock

  
Celine opened the apartment door.  
\- Hello ! She said surprised.

  
A brown hair man, in jeans, boots, shirt and suit jacket, looked down at her.  
\- You're not Veronica! He tried.  
\- And you are ... insightful.  
\- No, hum ... Casey Gant. Is it the wrong door ?  
\- You pretty just nailed it, but my roommate has not arrived yet, I didn't know she would have a visit.  
\- It was not planned, I wanted it to be a surprise. I just come from LA.  
\- Are you the publisher she met at the stadium?  
\- Yes.  
\- It's just to be sure not to get a crazy man inside.

  
She opened the door but he didn't have time to penetrate the room that already voices were heard in the corridor. They turned their heads towards a duo comfortably engrossed in discussion:  
\- With his mustache, his little eyes and his big cheeks, he looks like a fish.  
\- The mustache is completely outdated, unsexy, he must absolutely stop.  
\- Too bad, my hair under my nose began to itch ...

  
The two young people stopped short as they approached, realizing that they had an audience.  
\- Casey? Veronica said hesitant.  
\- Surprise!  
\- I, um, ... Josh, I'd like you to meet Celine, she is my roommate and this is Casey but I think you know him.

  
The two men measured silently each other.  
\- Yes, we have crossed paths already. Josh replied.

  
They shook hands.  
\- Celine, I'm delighted to meet you. I'll leave you Veronica, I see you have a visit. Josh finished without looking away from Casey.  
\- Okay, thanks again for showing me the office. I think I'll feel good there. Veronica said.  
\- You're welcome ! See you on Monday then.  
\- Bye

  
Veronica greeted her two friends and they entered the apartment.  
\- I'm sorry, if I had known, I would have gone back sooner.  
\- You don't have to apologize. ... You know Josh then! Casey said.  
\- Yes, we worked together on a case and he offered me an internship at the DA office that I just visited. ... Hey cowboy, you didn't tell me what you are doing in New York.  
\- I have to meet a writer, the one I told you about last time.  
\- The man with the lost childhood sweetheart ?  
\- Absolutely, we did the last rereading before the edition. And then we have to start discussing his promotion's book.  
\- And it's the CEO himself who makes the trip.  
\- I can't be successful without even breaking a sweat. Are you free this afternoon? Casey added.  
\- I can be free. What do you have in mind?  
\- It's hairy, it has 4 legs, the  
\- A Poney ? She cut him.  
\- The size above.

  
She looked at him dubiously and tried:  
\- A horse ?  
\- A pile of horses. I have tickets for the jumping of New York. Gant publishing is one of the sponsors of the event. Do you want to see a show-jumping?  
\- Of course, but I must confess, I don't know anything about it, you will have to be patient with me and explain how it works.  
\- I'm an excellent teacher.

* * *

  
\- Break-

  
_**"With a clear round, Laura Kraut is moving for the jump-off"** _

  
\- What is the jump-off ? asked Veronica.  
\- It's a shortened course with time account, set for tied entries.  
\- I'm not sure there will be many candidates to decide between, it's the only clear round for half an hour.  
\- Patience you must have, my young Padawan, the best riders are yet to come, they are in the collecting ring.

  
The misunderstanding was seen on the face of the young woman. Casey resumed:  
\- Look, at the end of the hallway from which the riders arrive, you see a smaller area where horses can be warmed up before entering the competition. I'll take you there later.

  
Casey and Veronica were sitting in the jumping VIP area where tables were set up. Around them the stands were full but a religious silence reigned, the rider in the arena arrived at the end of the course, there was only one vertical left to pass. Immediately after the clearing of the obstcale, the crowd erupted and applauded.  
\- You see, there will be a jump-off round finally.

  
Veronica sticked her tongue out. Already a new rider was on-course.

  
_**"Drinnnnnnnnnnnnng"**_   The bell rang.

  
\- This horse is magnificent. Explained Veronica.  
\- You will finally enjoy the show.  
\- Don't be mistaken, I appreciate it. It's just that it's not my kind of place. I didn't grow up in this world.  
\- It isn't reserved for the rich, you don't necessarily have to be born with a silver spoon in your mouth to enjoy this sport. Look carefully at the crowd, there aren't only wealthy people.

  
Veronica slowly runs her eyes around the audience, she stopped on a blond little girl whose attention was fixed on the arena, she felt with her body every jump of the horse with her hand grabbed to her father's arm. This image sent her back to her own childhood, she and her father, at the zoo, at the beach, at the sherif's station, on the soccer fields. He had given her everything, and she knew she was going to disappoint him, but soon she would have to call. She was roused from her thoughts by an event on the arena.  
\- What happened ?  
\- A refusal. They arrived with a bad stride in front of the oxer, it was a mistake and so the horse stopped before the obstacle.  
\- I thought he was having an acute attack of laziness.

  
The first-round was completed. Seven riders reached the final and were walking on the arena.  
\- You forgot to tell me that during the jump-off it was the riders who cleared the obstacles.  
\- They inspect the course, calculate the strides between the obstacles and are looking for the fastest options. Some take big risks, you will see, it's spectacular. In the meantime, I suggest we look at the collecting ring.

  
They walked around the jumping arena where the riders continued to take their marks, they took the lane from which the horses arrived, and reached a vast room. In the center was a much smaller arena than the competition, where only two obstacles were installed. All around were stalls. The smell was strong but not unpleasant, saddled horses were waiting for their riders, ready for the second track. In the distance, a woman was on the phone.  
\- She looks like Carrie. Veronica said.  
\- Yes it's her.  
\- What is she doing here ?  
\- She is still on promotion in New York and she is the one who has to hand the firts prize.

  
A man interrupted them, he was an organizer of the jumping, he greeted Casey and both began to talk sponsoring. Veronica, disinterested, went from box to box watching the horses. A few caresses here, a little glance there and she found herself close to Carrie. The singer did not see her because she was turned away.  
\- Is that the green suit? The one I still didn't see you wear. -...- Logan, you know what I think about the Navy, I will not go.

  
_VVO: He's here! So far, but so close ... , I only have to extend my arm and ... what? "Hi it's me, Veronica, you remember ? I just steal your girlfriend's phone to hear the sound of your voice." Assume Veronica, you chased him, for once he listened to you, and gave you space, that's what you wanted._

  
\- Veronica Mars! Great, you're there, you really need to have a drink or come shopping with me, I found this little clothes shop in Manhattan, you will never guess; It's ... ah ...fabulous! And then Luke is on a project with his father, oh Casey is here too, ...  
Veronica was attacked by a continuous verbal stream, and without understanding how, found herself, arm in arm with an overexcited Gia, already heading back to the entrance of the collecting ring where Casey was still talking.

* * *

  
\- Break -

  
Carrie was waiting for the end of the event near the stalls, out of sight of her fans, when her phone rang.  
\- Hello? Logan? I can't hear you, is it you?  
\- Yes !  
\- Almost two months without news, I began to worry.  
\- Hence the emails, I remind you that you're the one who wanted phone calls only.  
\- I find it more personal, emails really bothers me.  
\- Your loss ... Where are you ?  
\- I'm in New York at a CIO, I have to hand a prize. I can hear my manager "Carrie It's a necessary step in the process of successfully marketing and promoting your album". This is a dull task ... fortunately Gia accompanied me but you could get me out of my boredom by telling me what you wear.  
\- Nothing in particular, I just come out from a mission, I wear my flight suit.  
\- Is that the green suit? The one I still didn't see you wear.  
\- Exactly, and the one you will never enjoy until you come to see me fly at the base.  
\- Logan, you know what I think about the Navy, I will not go.  
 _ **"Veronica Mars!"**_  
\- I dreamed or I just heard Gia shouting the name Veronica Mars.

  
Carrie turned round.  
\- No, not a dream.

  
She saw the two women approaching Casey.  
\- What is she doing here ? Logan reacted immediately.  
\- I think she got her hooks in Casey Gant, this is the second time in three weeks that I see them together.  
\- Carrie, I'm sorry, I ... I have to leave ... an emergency. I miss you.  
He hung up.

  
\- Me too. Carrie replied to a phone without a caller.

* * *

 

  
She was there ! He imagined her in her denim mini skirt talking with Gia. He would be glad to be able to talk to her, just to hear the sound of her voice. What would he tell her? "Hi, this is Logan, you know the one who screwed everything up by sleeping with your worst enemy. Or Hi, it's Logan, you know the one who beat up your boyfriend in college." He had not seen her for eight years. She had left. In his second year at Hearst, after a few weeks, he finally asked Mac where she was. Stanford, her dream, he would never see her again. Then, he went done, alcohol, drugs. He had touched the bottom and owed his salvation to the army. A few years later, he met Keith. She was now in New York, Columbia. She continued her way away from him. He had, however, recovered and rebuilt his life. He had found himself, but a part was missing, the one who had endured everything with him, the one who knew, the one to whom he had no need to explain. And Casey Gant? How was it possible? He's in Los Angeles, she's in New York. He knew that she would have move on, she was not going to wait and cry over an old flame. Her high school sweetheart, even that title, didn't belong to him, it was his ex best friend who had inherited it. So in the end, who was he ? Just a lost love. Simply Two words.

  
\- He Mouth! It's your popstar who shut you down ?

  
_LVO: No asshole, a little blonde you don't know._

  
In the restroom, the discussions were going well, Logan sat in one of the armchairs, staring and too silent. After another silly remark from a members of his squadron, he stood up without answering and went into his cabin. His bunk was high, and he lay down. He remained motionless for a few minutes and then caught a picture in the hidden pocket of the sleeve of his flight suit. He fell asleep, the photo prominent on his bust.

* * *

  
\- Break -

  
The day had exhausted Veronica emotionally. Casey had accompanied her but had not been able to stay because he met the promising writer who had taken him to New York. Her cell phone rang.  
\- Dad ?  
\- You are so taken by your internship that you forget to call your old father. Does the world seem smaller from the towers of Manhattan?  
\- About my internship ... I don't work from the skyscrapers of Manhattan but from a solid stone building in Brooklyn.  
\- I don't understand, they didn't offer you the internship?  
\- Yes, they did. I chose to decline their offer.  
\- But it was your dream.  
\- I made another choice. I worked on a case with one of the Brooklyn DA members, we were able to save a child from an abusive father and as a result of our collaboration, they offered me the internship, I accepted, end of the story.  
\- And how did you manage to work on this case?  
\- It's a long story.  
\- Veronica.  
\- I just did a little neighborhood investigation, it was nothing.  
\- I thought we had a deal : you leave Neptune and the snoop job behind, instead you focus on your future. Truman-Mann is a firm that offers you great prospects, you are aware that with the DA you will need several years to cover your loan.  
\- It's just an internship. I don't call all my law studies into question. I just have remorse to protect people who can do anything and will always make it on the pretext that they are rich.  
\- I hope you will not regret your choice, don't screw everything up for a moment of doubt. I'm disappointed.  
\- Dad, I  
\- Goodbye Veronica.

  
_VVO: Wow! A cold shower. I can't say I didn't expect it, but even prepared, it hurts to disappoint the man who never disappointed you._

* * *

  
\- break -

  
Roundboy went into the cabin, Logan was sleeping soundly, he noticed a photo on his chest. It was a picture of him and a pretty little blonde on the beach. They were undoubtedly in love. Logan looked at her with adoration and smiled at her. Who was she? Mouth was discreet, he never spoke of his past. Everybody knew his story with Bonnie Deville, the couple regularly made headlines. He had been quiet tonight, even irritable. After his phone call, his mood had changed. Roundboy put back the picture where he found it and got to his bunk. He heard Logan mumble something unintelligible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The equestrian vocabulary is a hellish task !!! I doubt the result.


	6. One step forward and two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter that I had inadvertently forgotten.

\- I started to complete Ms. Paterson and Mr. Collins files, I gathered the first information and made a list of the leads that I thought were interesting. Veronica explained.

\- Give them to Selleck, he will re-read and validate your notes. Josh concluded.

Selleck, was one of Josh's co-worker, they had nicknamed him so because of his mustache. He was in his forties with an ungrateful physique but he was able to handle a number of cases in record time. He represented the efficiency of the DA office. His work was conscientious but he lacked the intuition that would make him an excellent lawyer.

\- It's 6pm, I'm going home, I have to go shopping for Thanksgiving. Celine is an excellent cook but this tradition escapes her, so it's up to me to take matters into my own hands.

\- You're not going to California for this long weekend?

\- No, it's Neptune who comes to me in the form of my best friend. And what about you?

\- Nothing special, it's a moment that I usually spend with my family but my parents decided to celebrate their retirement with a cruise, so they will be somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea.

\- If you're alone, you should come by tomorrow night. It will be a simple thing, some turkey and pumpkin pie and a bottle of Bordeaux.

\- I don't want to intrude.

\- No, really, you could even save me.

Josh had an interrogative look.

Then Veronica resumed:

\- My roommate and my best friend tend to look at each other with puppy-dog eyes, so your presence could keep me from feeling like a fifth wheel.

\- If it's to make you feel better, I will say yes. Should I bring something and how early should I arrive ?

\- The tests are approaching so we planned a day of revisions while we cook and we will celebrate around 7pm, if that suits you. And bring what you want, be creative!

\- Perfect !

\- Then tomorrow at 7 pm. She finished, putting on her coat and grabbing her bag.

 

* * *

 

A young woman wearing a mask didn't go unnoticed in the crowd. Waves of travelers were engulfed in the terminals of the airport on this weekend of celebration. Everyone came to join his relatives for the occasion. Wallace walked laboriously through the crowd, but he couldn't see any fair-haired head. He scanned the hall and his eyes stopped at a ridiculous young woman wearing a bear mask, it made him smile, the festive spirit could make ridiculous things to people. But when he read the sign she was wearing, he began to doubt:

**"Look desperately for papa bear to hibernate!"**

No, no, she wouldn't dare.

\- I thought we agree to never mention this nickname again.

\- You know my passion for disguises ... Welcome to New York Wallace !

A long embrace ensued.

\- Maybe you can take it away now, I don't like the attention we get.

\- But where is your open and independent mind? In your suitcase?

\- It's a good thing that ridicule never killed anyone ! Come on, you promised me a turkey not a bear.

 

* * *

 

Preparations were well under way in the kitchen. It was not easy to prepare extraordinary meals in such a small space and with such little equipment, but everybody helped.

\- So who is this mysterious guest that we expect? Asked Wallace.

\- Another suitor. Celine teased.

\- Another ? Wallace asked.

\- It's called wishful thinking, Celine. He isn't a suitor but a coworker who was alone. So I invited him.

\- And we know how sociable you are, always ready to warm the hearts of the lonely souls. Wallace mocked. Unlike public opinion I knew you were a marschmallow.

Wallace found himself with a handful of potato peels on his head.

\- Very childish, V.

Wallace got rid of the peelings, and added:

\- Mac informed me of your father's reaction to your internship.

\- Slightly excessive. She said, pointing to the space between her thumb and forefinger. He is afraid that I will fall back into old routines and then he would like my bank account to exceed the three zeros. I known he only wants me to be financially secure. Indeed, I don't want to jump into anything, but I don't intend to defend men corrupted by money, you know like me that they can get away with it. Giving up is not an option, however I can't be on this side of the fence. She confessed.

\- I know. He merely said.

This intense exchange was interrupted by a knock on the door.

\- Speak of the devil. Celine cried.

She opened the door and Josh appeared, dressed in a casual way he carried a pot of cranberry sauce and chocolates.

\- Hi Josh, come in. Hmmm good choice. She said, eyeing the chocolates.

\- Hello. He exclaimed cheerfully.

\- Let me introduce Wallace, my ... BFF.

\- V, second warning of the day for the nicknames.

\- Bah, what's the matter? You called me a marshmallow, less than five minutes ago.

\- Now that the introductions are out of the way, Wallace said, and that testosterone level has caught up with the level of estrogen, who will have a budweiser?

Everyone nodded and got a bottle in their hands.

\- So you are the one who asked V to work at the DA ? Wallace asked Josh.

\- Exactly and we are delighted that she accepted. Selleck looked at your first cases, he said it was a good job. And you know how meticulous he is, so it really is a compliment. And you Celine, where'd you end up ?

\- In a small firm specializing in the environment. And we have a big deal with a desperate case. A concrete company called "NY Concrete" has obtained permission to operate a gravel pit near the town of Chestertown. People will be expropriated and hectares of forest will be razed to the ground.

\- You must try to poe holes in it.

\- The problem is that their case is air-tight. The site is close to the Adirondack Mountains but outside the protected area, they have a rehabilitation plan that meets all environmental standards. But we still have hope.

\- Ssssssssssuspense, tadam! Wallace interrupted, to relax the atmosphere.

\- Thank you for that constructive statement Wallace, I repeat, our only hope would be to find on the site an endangered or protected species of plant or animal.

\- I know someone. Josh said. He is a park guide at the Adirondack Mountains, he has studied botany and have a good knowledge of the area. He often takes us hiking there. I can give him a phone call.

\- Well, that would be fantastic. Josh began to stand up and dial the number.

\- Don't bother him this evening. Celine stammered.

\- Don't worry, he's a very good friend, and I already know that for such a cause he'll go along.

Josh left the room.

\- I totally validate this suitor, Wallace whispered.

\- I didn't know I needed a validation, papa bear.

\- It's just that I like him.

\- Between him and Casey Gant, the competition is going to be tight. Celine said.

\- Casey Gant? Wallace almost choked.

\- Mac didn't spilled the beans ? Veronica asked.

\- No ! Tell me how he has returned to the fore. Wallace replied.

\- Calm down, he is just a friend, Celine tends to ... extrapolate. I met him at a baseball game where I took my father. He invited me to the party of Luke Hadelman retirement and he took me to see a jumping competition, nothing more.

\- Nothing more ...hum ... if you say so yourself, I didn't know that when you went to New York, you would dive right bak into Neptune High.

\- If only you knew, I saw John Enbom, Gia,

\- Wow, that must have been warm! He interrupted.

\- Destabilizing, apparently I make her feel so many mixed emotions, she is ... she has a rate speech of 30 words per second and seems overexcited. I think she and Luke are a couple but I have trouble seeing them together.

\- Ditto

\- I also met her new best friend ... Carrie Bishop.

Wallace looked up at Veronica. He was aware of the relationship between Logan and the pop star but they hardly ever talked about it. He knew that Veronica had wanted to draw a line across her past and Logan but he wondered how she would manage this intrusion into her life, knowing but not being confronted with it is one thing but witnessing it is another.

\- She has changed a lot, physically she is not the same, I've been having trouble recognizing her. As for her personnality, It's difficult to to get a read on her.

\- And was her boyfriend there ? Wallace tried, not wanting to reveal more to her roommate.

\- No, at least he wasn't, he is absent for six months for his ... job but I thought he would come back soon.

\- Either you take the time to explain who these people are, or you change your conversation because I feel lost. Celine protested.

The tone had become more gloomy and Céline felt that the speech contained subtext, she had learned to decrypt some of Veronica character traits, so whenever high school was mentioned, she tends to withdraw into herself.

\- Believe me, you don't want to learn about them.

\- Still, I'd like to know more about Casey. Wallace do you have any information to share ?

\- I might have a story.

\- Please ... Veronica grimaced.

\- Our dear investigator here, has saved our great publisher from a cult !

\- Once again, I need to set the record straight, it was not really a cult, and if it had been up to me, he would have stay in this group, it did him a lot of good.

Josh, who had returned, seemed interested in this conversation.

\- Casey Gant in a cult? He asked.

\- No, It was a sort of hippies commune who had decided to eat organic and spend their evenings around a campfire discussing their feelings or writing poetry rather than staying in front of the TV.

\- I can't believe it, he is always dressed to the nines with the last sports car. Josh noticed.

\- It proves you can't judge on appearances. That's his parents, he needed protection from. Some upstarts ready to do anything to be sure to receive their share of the cake, even to kidnap and deprogram their son. He has mitigating circumstances.

\- There are a lot of Neptune kids who should have been protected from their parents. Wallace insisted.

And Veronica could only support his view. How many examples, or rather how many exceptions to the rule did they have, unfortunately none. Even Mac's parents had something to hide.

\- I have good news. Josh announced. Leonard, my friend the guide, is free this weekend and he is ready to take us for a hike in search of rare species, he thinks we might come across wild orchids. So who is in ?

\- I've never been to the Adirondack Mountains, so why not ? The only problem is that I don't have any equipment. Wallace said.

\- Don't worry, I have everything we need. Josh replied.

\- Of course, count me in ! Celine added.

Veronica, who was not terribly pleased by the prospect of being surrounded by nature, was not very enthusiastic, but to help Celine, she said:

\- Well, I think we all know what we're going to do next weekend.

They planned the specifics of their outdoor time and were about to eat. Céline wanted to respect the American tradition:

\- I am thankful that we're all here together, celebrating thanksgiving : my favorite roommate, her BFF and her new colleague Josh who just gave me a great present by planning this hike.

Veronica spoke:

\- I am thankful that everybody seems to be enjoying the evening and to have friends around me while I can't spend Thanksgiving with my dad. I am grateful for having been able to find an internship that meets my expectations and for having helped this little boy to leave an abusive environment.

Wallace added:

\- I am grateful for sharing this meal with my BFF, which I don't see as often as I would like and I am grateful that she has such a nice roommate. I am grateful for being a junior coach this year.

And it was up to Josh to finish:

\- I'm grateful to this bar for hiring Veronica as a waitress, because, thanks to her, I was able to help Alex, and I won a skilled coworker. I am grateful to those who are somewhere in the middle of the seas and oceans for their pleasure or for other nobler reasons and who can't be with us today.

After this last comment, Veronica looked into her plate, it was definitely impossible to ignore Logan currently, and wherever he was she hoped he had a good time.

 

* * *

 

Today, Logan was in good spirits. A big meal was going to be organized on the carrier to celebrate Thanksgiving. The last few weeks had been difficult, exhaustion and homesickness had made him melancholic. He waited his turn in a corridor to access computers. When the door opened, he took a seat in front of a PC station and signed in to skype. He put on a headset and waited nervously.

Carrie appeared on the screen, for once she wasn't wearing any make up. Logan likes it, she was more natural, her personality more genuine. Bonnie Deville appeared less emotional, stronger and detached. She was there to shine and attract attention. Celebrating and drinking were her creed. She sang and composed better in a trance, according to her. Carrie Bishop was more reserved, more private, more fragile. This character had first affected Logan and then seduced him.

The first time he saw her again, Dick had dragged him into a concert. He had immediaty noticed her singing talents on stage, but had not been impressed by the show. Jaded by the following party, he left the room to isolate himself in an alley and she was there, sitting on a front porch, smoking a cigarette. Without saying a word, she handed him the packet, he took one of them, lit it with the lighter which he always kept in his pocket, and, in an utmost calm, had a puff.

\- Well, are you? She asked, breaking the silence.

\- What? He wondered finally turning to her.

\- "Free at last." She said, pointing at the lighter twisting between his fingers.

He remained quiet for several seconds, reflecting on the answer he was going to give.

\- When I am up there, yes. He replied pointing at the sky. And you are you?

\- On stage, yes, I forget everything, but as soon as I come down, I'm no longer.

\- We have a common point.

\- We don't like to keep our feet on the ground ?

\- Exactly, and it's time to make an appearance. He took her hand and forced her inside. For the first time, he witnessed the Carrie / Bonnie transformation.

_\- Back to the present -_

\- Hey there !

\- Hey handsome!

\- I'm sorry for last time, I had to hang up, there was an emergency on the deck. He lied.

\- When are you coming home ? She grumbled. I need to touch you, to feel you.

\- In about two weeks.

\- It's too long, I need you now.

\- I ... I know, but I'll be there soon.

\- When you get back, I want the two of us to go away.

\- We can spend December in California, I would like to see Dick again and enjoy a month of tranquility while you finish your promotional tour, afterwards we're going wherever you want, just name the place and the length.

\- I miss you. I need to ... feel ... to ... escape ... to ... forget. It's hard.

\- Tell me what's wrong.

\- Currently I dream of ... of Susan and I have no one to help me to go back to sleep.

\- I wish I could be with you, it's almost over, soon you'll be able to use me the way you want.

\- I don't want you to leave again.

\- We've already talked about it, you know it's impossible, my commitment isn't over.

\- I hate the Navy, I hate this enlistment.

\- Carrie, listen to me, I'll be there in two weeks, I promise you it will be better. Call Gia or Luke and go see them. Imagine I take you in my arms, breathe.

Being so far away, he felt useless. Carrie took his departure and estrangment pretty hard, she became distant. She often had moments of doubt but she was rarely so shaken. She frequently woke up at night, nightmares haunted her, the name Susan came back regularly. She missed her friend and was shattered by her death. Logan was worried and hoped she would follow his advice, calling someone to support her.

His good mood vanished. Thanksgiving suddenly had a bitter taste. Cracks were his creed, something cyclical wich was repeated in every relationship that had counted for him.

The cracks of two kids, him and Lilly, rich, beautiful, charismatic and boundless, that's what brought them together and what caused the trouble all along.

The cracks of two teenagers, him and Veronica, who had lost their innocence too quickly, who had shared the sorrow and disappearance of loved ones, that's what brought them together and finally tore them apart.

The cracks of two young adults, him and Carrie, the wounds that don't heal, the feeling of being out of place, self-destruction, that's what had brought them together, and what could maybe separate them.

Three very different relationships but each time the same vicious cycle. What's the point ? Why always put himself in the same position? Was it a sort of hero complex, the failure not to be able to save himself and therefore the need to save others. Was it the reason he chose this path? At least he had nothing to lose, except maybe his life.

 

* * *

 

Five hikers climbed a slope walking in single file. For more than two hours, they had taken difficult roads and rain was on the way. Fatigue was beginning to be felt. They came to an old log cabin, and finded some shelter on the porch.

\- You're sure it's waterproof because I feel like I don't have any dry skin area anymore. Celine said.

\- No, you don't dream, it's soaked by the rain outside and soaked by sweating inside, charming! Veronica complained. I'd kill for a chance to remove my shoes or for a hot beverage.

\- You're done grumbling, princesses, we're here for a good cause. Wallace replied.

Josh pulled a thermos flask out of his backpack. He filled the cup and passed the steaming drink to Veronica. She grabs it with a smile full of gratitude.

\- If I ask for donuts, will you also take them out of your bag?

He grabbed a packet of biscuits and handed it to her.

\- They're not donuts, but dipped in coffee, it's okay. He said.

\- A hot bath? She tried.

\- It's not Mary Poppins' bag. But there might be some surprises for later, Josh explained.

The break and coffee had re-engaged the troop. The rain became more scattered.

\- We will continue on the trail for about one kilometer and then we will enter the undergrowth in search of orchids. I will show you in the pictures the type of leaves to look for because unfortunately at this time of the year, they are not in bloom. But I'm pessimistic, we should be very lucky to discover something. Leonard the guide explained.

The group surrounded the undergrowth, nose to the ground in the hope of seeing the promised leaves. Leonard identified some of them, but they were common species. Suddenly, the sun appeared, the rays filtered through the trees and all the droplets lit up. Everyone stopped dead and enjoyed this moment of grace in silence. Veronica took out her camera and captured the present time.

They continued desperately to traverse the spaces recommended by the guide. They crossed dense and damp areas, soon a stream blocked their way. It was necessary to cross on an old strain, Wallace and the guide evolved first without problem. Celine attempted in turn, Veronica followed hesitantly, Josh was standing behind her to support her by the waist. She returned to the mainland safely.

The sight of a clearing was coming at the right time and the friends paused again to break bread.

\- This place is magnificent, it is a pity that it is destined to disappear, said Wallace.

\- May-be ... destined to disappear, Celine corrected.

\- I managed to identify the good John Smith among a list of 440 names but I'm not able to find a wretched orchid ! Veronica cursed.

\- It shouldn't be more difficult than to find a parrot in all Nepune. Wallace added.

\- Or the perpetrators of a scam on the internet.

\- Or a hiding place for steroids all over Southern California.

\- Or the carnival cash box.

\- I have something better ... a man in the witness protection program.

The exchanges continued to shoot between Wallace and Veronica under the dumbfounded gaze of the other three.

\- Your friends are very funny, Josh ! Leonard said, thinking they were joking.

\- You really find a witness under protection? Celine asked, knowing that all this was probably real.

\- Mmmm, mmm, ... replied the two accomplices, nodding and looking at each other.

\- Your parents were federal agents for you to have access to this type of information? asked Leonard.

\- No, my father was sherif and he is now a PI, I learned with him the ropes. A small pinch of intuition ... and some favors here and there ... Here, you are in front of the boss, replied Veronica, pointing a finger at herself, and I want you to meet my minion, directing her hand toward Wallace.

\- The minion has taken you out of delicate situations more than once, he deserves another title! Should I remind you this time when I released you from the trunk of your car ... or when you found yourself in the room of two cyber-terrorists, or

\- I think they got it !

\- Where was your high school already? asked Leonard.

\- On a hellmouth ! the duo cried.

\- And remind me how you two got to know each other? said Celine.

\- He was taped nake to a pole because he got on the local gang bad side, not to mention the most stupid sherif of the moment, may his soul rest in peace.

\- Says the girl who has friendly relations with a gang leader. Wallace retorted.

\- Wow ! My main problem at the time was whether I would go alone or with a date to a movie night. Josh said.

\- And me if I was going to put on my pair of red or blue shoes, continued Leonard.

They had finished eating their sandwiches.

\- We have a total of 45 minutes of research left because night falls quickly in late November and we have all the way back to go. So It's time to get back on the road.

\- Do not look for me, I'm going to isolate myself because nature calls ..., Veronica said.

She found a corner out of sight and was about to pee when something began to move at her feet.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the ... help!

She had just enough time to get dressed than the others arrived to come to her rescue.

\- What is it ? All is well ? exclaimed Wallace.

\- There is a monstrous beast, come and see. Here !

They approached and watched, but they did not see much.

\- This dirty beast is under the leaf! Veronica protested.

Leonard lifted it up and laughed, triumphantly he said:

\- You just offered Celine her golden ticket.

\- Look at this ! It's cunning and sneaky. It hides and is ready to attack you in your most intimate moments.

\- This is the dark salamander of the north, it's rare and very difficult to find because it's a discreet animal which lives in dark and wet places. I'm not quite sure, but I think it's a protected species. I'll do some research on my way home. You will take pictures of the salamander in its environment and for my part I will locate the GPS coordinates.

\- Veronica, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Celine exclaimed throwing herself on the neck of her roommate.

\- You're incredible V, when you don't find the key to the enigma, it's the solution that comes your way, said Wallace

\- I almost had a heart attack.

Veronica took pictures of the reptile, a photo particularly amused her, Wallace was lying in the same position as the salamander and his eyes oscillated between admiration and curiosity towards the animal.

The group headed back home, the pressure having subsided, they took advantage of the environment who surronded them.

Returning to the main path, they stopped to watch a herd of cows parked in a field.

\- Wallace ready to prove your courage? proposed Celine.

\- My name is not Veronica, I'm not scared by a salamander.

\- For a souvenir picture of this triumphant day, I challenge you to go and give this cow a big hug.

Wallace complied, the others passed under the barbed wire and joined him. Leonard hung like a potato bag on the back of a cow, but the animal was not very cooperative. Josh found one less wild and he managed to pull himself astride. He was declared the winner but found himself on the ground in a dung, after the animal had run off trotting.

\- I hope you excel in the art of hitchhiking because there is no way you get in my car in this state, said Leonard.

\- Good thing I have spare pants, Josh retorted.

Veronica had stayed away from them, claiming to take pictures. She had had enough of nature and animals of all kinds for the day.

The return by car had cradled all passengers, the atmosphere was calm and relaxed. Celine, who was suffering from travel sickness was up front with Leonard. In the back Wallace had fallen asleep. Josh took out his MP3 player and shared an ear bud with Veronica.

Wallace woke up as they approached New York City, he looked around and smiled when he saw Veronica asleep peacefully on Josh's shoulder. Her arm encircled the young man's waist.

 

* * *

 

A week before his return, Logan had completed his flying missions. The entire crew was now in a hurry to return to San Diego at the navy base and find their family. He consulted his emails. There was one from Dick who explained the details of his debauchery version of his homecoming. And strangely, there was one from Carrie.

_From : bonnie-deville@gmail.com_

_To : echolls@the navy-mil.us_

**Subject: Homecoming**

_Logan, I can't wait to see you next week. I will be at my place. I'm really sorry about my emotional breakdown during our last skype session. I followed your advice and I went to sleep at Gia's, I wanted to reassure you and tell you that everything is fine now. The month of your return is already booked, I have several promotions concerts planned, there is your famous homecoming party organized by Dick, Casey invites us to a reading and finally Gia and Luke prepared a mystery soiree with our indispensable presence._

_Love you. Miss you._

_Bonnie._

She had made the effort to write him an email, that meant a lot. He was relieved to know that she was in high spirits and soon he would be with her. The reunion was an exciting but stressful time. During the six months of deployment, on shore it was not immobility, people were evolving, relationships fluctuated and he often suffered the consequences of these changes without knowing the causes. Only seven more days and he could set foot in California.


	7. Feet on the ground

Logan grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder, he was the last one to come out of the cabin, he inspected the place one last time and closed the door. His comrades were already on the base, surrounded by their families. No one was waiting for him on the dock.

From the gangwway, he saw children running, wives who warmly welcomed their husband. He crossed the crowd and entered a hangar. Alongside Roundboy stood a small redhead with generous curves.

\- Mouth, thank you for taking care of my man and bringing him back to me, Jenny said quickly.

\- All in all, I realized that I mihgt need my copilot for another deployment, so I decided to give him a second chance, Logan said.

\- Take care of yourself Mouth and don't be a stranger, Roundboy replied.

\- I promised ! Good homecoming and don't do anything crazy, I don't know if our world is ready to host a roundjunior. See you two soon.

\- Bye !

Logan walked a good kilometer, enjoying the stability of the good old continental soil, before reaching a modest-sized house just outside the base. He rented this place because it was convenient, it was his home, his refuge away from the sunlights of LA and Neptune, he came to meditate when needed and he could meet his colleagues in the Navy.

He looked at his clothes for a long time, took a casual outfit, get changed and went to the terrace with a book. He needed some time to adapt before returning to his civilian life. He spent a few hours alone, in piece. Too soon he heard the ringing "suck my dick", Dick had himself attributed this ringtone for his calls and Logan didn't have the heart to change it, rather amused by the antics of his friend.

\- Dude!

\- Hi Dick!

\- Where's your pretty little ass?

\- You know where, you got my email.

-I can't believe it, six months at sea and you already ruin your first night.

\- I'll see you tomorrow.

\- Great evening guy, get ready, the dickster is at its peak ... you ... me ... all the girls will come rushing to our feet.

\- Carrie will be happy to hear it.

\- It will stay between us, 19h at home and sleep because tomorrow will be a sleepless night. Yeah baby!

And he hung up without waiting for the answer.

"Show must go on", Logan returned to his room, filling a suitcase with various clothes and a toiletry kit. He entered the garage, caressed with his palm the blue body of his convertible, inserted the suitcase in the trunk, sat down and switched on the ignition. With the remote control, he opened the garage door and a few minutes later, pedal to the medal and wind in his hair, Logan was heading to Neptune.

 

* * *

 

 

The stress level was at its peak, Veronica split her time between the end-of-term exams, the revisions and her internship. The weekend with Wallace had allowed her to be distracted but the return to reality had been brutal.

The DA was driven by a new case, it was a robbery. Josh had been working on it for two days.

\- Hi ! How went your test this morning? asked Josh.

\- Do contextual ads conflict with copyright? A piece of cake. Veronica said, sitting down at a desk.

\- I see, intellectual property law.

\- You knew that by typing "Gone with the wind" on your search engine, an advertisement for the Best Buy opened on your screen.

She laughed and then continued:

\- Do you have news for the robbery?

\- The cameras in the supermarket show two young people, we see them leave the store, then it's like they had vanished. There are cameras on all access roads but no trace of them.

\- There must be an accomplice, they could hide in the trunk of a car.

\- That's the problem. There is a camera too on the parking lot and we don't see them.

\- We must look for a blind spot and understand how they could disappear. The best thing would be to go out there and interview the employees.

\- That's why we invented a police force, I think.

\- If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! But in the meantime, we can trace all their movements, until their disappearance.

 

* * *

 

Logan typed in the alarm code and climbed the stairs. Carrying two boxes of pizza, he opened the door of the room. She slept on the bed, the sheets were undone. The noise woke her up.

\- Hey! She said shyly and still asleep.

Logan stepped forward and put the boxes on the edge of the bed. He went to join Carrie and the pizzas were quickly forgotten.

 

* * *

 

\- They are getting the money from the cash register, the biggest one holds the bag and the gun while the second picks up the money. They didn't take the main exit at the end of the checkout but they turn right in front of the shops and finally they exit through the west gate. Look here, they turn right again, opposite the customer parking lot and disappear from the camera. The cops watched all the footage from the other cameras but they didn't notice anything significant, Josh explained as he watched the video sent by the police.

\- I know what we'll do tonight, and we'll ask Céline to help us, she owes us a favor since the hike.

\- A crazy night watching surveillance videos? You were not thinking about a threesome ?

\- Nope, sorry!

 

* * *

 

\- Veronica, Veronica, wake up! Céline cried.

\- Five more minutes. Veronica moaned.

\- Josh ! She tried shaking his arm.

\- What ... ho ... we fell asleep, he finally say recovering his mind and understanding where he was.

The trio spent part of the night watching the surveillance videos without finding any additional clues about the robbers.

\- Coffee ? Veronica asked, finally determined to get up.

\- I'm going to need it, I have a test in less than two hours, added Celine.

\- It's a real pain ! Veronica cursed.

\- I would do everything to have a shower and a changing outfit before going to the office. Josh groaned.

\- It's a girl dorm, you can't access it. But I must have a shirt your size somewhere.

She came out of her room and gave him a Ralph Lauren green polo shirt.

\- Thank you, I'll return it to you later, Casey will want to get it back.

\- It's not Casey and you can keep it, the friend it belongs to doesn't have any use of it, believe me! It's all yours.

 

* * *

 

They had spent the day in bed. Enjoying each other, few words had been exchanged, each lost in his own world.

Yet it was necessary to surface, Dick was waiting for them. Logan took a shower and get dressed, he was waiting for Carrie in the living room watching TV.

\- Ready to catch up with the mass? She asked as she descended the stairs.

\- No, I'd rather stay here, but if we don't show up in the next hour, Dick will send troops to kidnap me and force me to go to all the strip clubs in the city.

They got into the car and covered the short distance to the bungalow. When they arrived, a banner greeted them:

**"Welcome home Dude"**

Barely had he crossed the threshold than a blonde and incoherent tornado rolled in, it was a mixture of "dude, alive, girls, miss you, booze, fuck, night, ..."

Dick was over-excited, he had apparently started the party too early and was already drunk. In spite of himself, Logan ended up with a beer in his hand and he coul hardly pronounce a few sentences because his friend monopolize the conversation.

Other acquaintances began to approach the hero to congratulate him and celebrate his homecoming.

\- Welcome to Neptune, happy to see you again, Luke said.

\- Thank you. So that's it, you left New York?

\- Almost, I still have a pied-à-terre there, but I'm thinking of moving here permanently , my father is a congressman and he offered me a job on his team.

\- It's not easy to make a career change !

\- No, baseball is the only thing that has really mattered since high school. Suddenly everything stops, you have to move on and start from scratch. I think I will accept his proposal and give politics a chance. And you, what's new for the future?

Casey joined them.

\- In the immediate future, enjoy my return, get back to surfing and maybe traveling a bit with Carrie, once her tour is over.

\- Hallelujah, you're back, Dick was driving us crazy, he's completely confused when you leave, we'll hand you other the baby, Casey announced.

\- I'll send you my babysitting fees, Logan replied.

\- Dude, where were you? interrupted Dick. You missed Shelly's feat, she just slipped into the pool. Water ... girls ... let the party begin, Cheers !

\- And you Casey, how is the publishing world going? said Logan stoically.

\- Work is progressing well , I met a new author very promising, I don't know if Carrie has spoken to you about it but you are invited to his reading, it's just before Christmas, at the Neptune Grand. For us, it's an important event, I really wish you were there.

\- If Carrie has nothing planned that night, you can count on us. Speaking of Carrie, where is she? I have not seen her in a while.

\- She's talking to Gia and Stu, Luke explained.

\- Your move is over? Casey asked, turning to Luke.

\- Yes, It is. I managed to make room for myself in Gia's closets, not easy, considering the number of dresses she has.

\- You look pretty serious, Casey said.

\- Living together is a major step, and a good test for the future. And you, what's going on with the petite blonde?

Logan clenched his hand on his glass, nobody had dared to pronounce her name out loud. He was caught between escape and curiosity, he decided to stay to hear Casey's answer.

\- Things are progressing nicely, I will see her again for Christmas, she will come to Neptune.

Logan couldn't help but notice that Casey used the same words to talk about his work and his relationship with Veronica.

\- A blonde with big boobs, I hope! Dick shouted.

\- No, but I think they have gained volume since high school.

\- She was at Neptune High and blonde, it's necessarily one of my ex, so which one ?

\- Uh Dick, no, believe me, she's not one of your ex! exclaimed Luke.

\- Needless to say ... she was ugly!

\- No, she was pretty cute and still is ! Casey said.

\- A blonde from Neptune High, cute and with whom I didn't go out. He thought and continued:

\- You will have to introduce us, once she has seen the Dick, sorry Cas but you'll be out !

\- No need to make presentations, you already know her.

Some neurons managed to connect in the middle of a bath of alcohol.

\- No, no ... It can't be the fuck..

Luke put a finger to his friend's lips.

\- Given your reaction, I think you understand. Luke laughed.

\- Dude, run away while there's still time, Veronica fucking Mars, she is like kryptonite for rich guys, she'll ruin you, look what she did to Kane, Logan and even that

\- Dick! threatened Logan.

\- I thought she was gone from Neptune to another part of the world to do one of her things, and to blame no one knows who for god knows what reason.

\- Listen, Veronica is not the devil himself, she is cute, bright and funny. Casey said.

\- You're not serious ?

\- Very serious, I appreciate her.

\- Okay, where does she live anyway ? Dick asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

\- She's in New York, a law student at Columbia, I met her by accident. I was going to see Luke's last game with the Mets, I was late and I hit a young woman in front of me who was crushing a cockroach.It was Veronica.

As soon as she saw a cockroach, she crushed it. It was a game between her and Lilly, Logan was not surprised that she would keep the memory of her best friend alive. He kept this thought to himself, it was between them, a reminiscence of the fab four and nobody else could understand the symbolic.

\- Who would have thought an insect was going to throw me into the arms of a pretty blonde? Casey finished with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 The homecoming party was in full swing, groups were talking, others were dancing. Logan didn't know more than a third of the guests. He was playing poker, he had started playing in a quiet corner of the house, but he was in a winning streak and his interest grew as his stack of chips increased. Of the six players at the start, only four remained. After the flop, Logan had a good hand with two spades, there were two other on the table.

\- I'll raise you 500. Logan said.

\- I see your 500, said a second player.

\- I'm out. John added.

\- I'll see you. Casey finally said.

A fourth card was turned on the table, a king of hearts. That's when Carrie came to join Logan, he had hardly seen her that evening. She kissed him and on her breath he could recognize the amount of alcohol she had been drinking. She whispered in his ear :

\- You could join me, I'm dying to visit the guest room.

He was focused on the game.

She added suggestively caressing his shoulders, back and hips:

\- I have a lot of naughty thoughts right now. For a start, I'm stifling in this blouse. Then I really want to see what's out there ... down there. She said, letting her finger go down his thigh.

\- Logan, are you here ? Insisted one of the players.

\- Yes, sorry, I'll raise you. He reassured by adding chips.

He took her hand, pulled her towards him and whispered, :

\- Let me finish plucking them and I'll take care of you.

\- No ! I need you right now. I haven't seen you for six months, so forget this stupid game and follow me. She complained in a low voice.

\- Believe me, I'll make it up to you later. He tried, hoping she would not get angry, but he was well on his track to winnning and didn't want to give up the game.

Frustrated, she left the room without looking back.

Logan was aware that he had just comitted a serious faux-pas but he wanted to know where his luck was going to lead him. Six months on an aircraft-carrier, without sharing a woman's bed, without tenderness, and he had just refused a tempting offer. The Logan of a few years ago wouldn't have hesitated but now it was different, he was different. A quickie didn't satisfy him anymore. He had learned not to indulge in his primary instincts. In his job it was a necessity to plan, anticipate, follow a trajectory. It wasn't a question of repressing desires but of letting express themselves in an intimate and appropriate frame. He had already been exposed enough and preferred to be in control. They all evolved, have careers, only Dick still seemed to be stuck in this teenage life, he had his demons and Carrie had hers. These ones tend to show up more recently, the situation got worse just before his last deployment. Alcohol was a catalyst and she had abused it tonight. Drinking made her more pressing, more selfish, more Bonnie. In those moments, Logan feeled out of place, they were no longer in sharing as a couple should be, but she used him, he played the role of a pawn in a game he neither understood the rules nor the outs.

They returned a king of spades. They were two now to battle for the bet. His opponent proudly laid down a king and a ten.

\- Three of a kind, well done !

\- Logan, It's your turn to reveal your cards. Casey annonced.

He revealed his two shades with a satisfied smile and pocketed his chips. Logan had finally overcome all the players at the table. He had perfect his game for long hours on the ship. The texas hold'em tournaments enlivened evenings on board furthermore being a good poker player was a way to earn recognition from the crew. Logan was more than occasionally on the final table.

He stood up and joined a group near the bar.

\- So ? Dick asked.

\- I've stripped them. Logan said.

He caught sight of Carrie, she was dancing in disharmony with the music, lost and completely drunk.

\- I think I'll call it a night and going home, Carrie doesn't stand anymore.

\- There is no way ! It's your homecoming, you stay, the night has just began. Time to get out !

 

* * *

 

 

Paparazzi flashes illuminated the entrance of the 09er night club, Logan tried to keep Carrie on her feet, he was holding her firmly against him, his arm on her hip. With his other hand, he rested her head on his chest, hiding her face not to reveal her condition. He didn't want to see it in headlines the next day.

Once inside, he put her on a booth and she fell asleep. He couldn't have fun and forced himself to stay close to keep her safe. His experience had taught him that an unconscious woman, left on her own at a party, could be an easy prey. He took advantage of the return of some of his friends, to slip away in the bathroom.

When he came back, a crowd had gathered near the booth where he sat no less than five minutes ago.

\- Bitch. He heard.

It was a voice that unfortunately he knew only too well. He made his way and found Carrie yelling at another young woman.

\- Calm down, it was you who hit me and you fell ... on your own.

-Look whe yu go! And dot aologiz !

Carrie stood miserably along the booth back, she had a bump on her forehead and slurred speech. Logan made her sit down again, she struggled and gave up.

He tried to calm the bouncer and apologized to the women Carrie had insulted.

\- What happened ? Logan asked his friends.

\- Carrie woke up, she wanted to get up but she she went straight ahead into this group of young women and fell head first, trying to stand up, she insulted them.

\- I see, I'll bring her back now, it's better for everyone, we will try to avoid another scandal.

\- Okay, go ! I'll tell Dick in 10 minutes that you went back home, that should give you enough time to go away.

\- Thanks Casey and good night.

 

* * *

 

 

Carrie woke up holding her head, she had a terrible headache. She staggered down the stairs.

Logan had showered, he was cooking.

\- Hello, she stammered.

\- Good morning! You're hungover ?

\- It's horrible, I feel like I have been trampled by a herd of running zebras.

\- You should look at yourself in a mirror, It's not far from reality.

She walked into the entrance and stared at her reflection. She immediately put her hand to her forehead to confirm that what she saw was real. A purple bump had taken up residence on her head

\- How did it happen ? She hastened to ask Logan.

\- Don't you remember? She shook one's head.

\- It may be better, there was no glory in it.

\- I remember going to Dick's house, you were playing poker and I was dancing, but after that it's fuzzy, I know nothing more.

\- We went to ther 09er.

\- Me too ?

\- Yes.

\- You slept and you woke up, you fell on the ground banging your head and took the opportunity to insult some passersby.

\- Wow !

\- As you say, they almost expelled you from the club.

\- I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. I drank a little too much.

\- Carrie, listen ... I ...

She didn't let him finish, she threw herself into his arms and apologized a hundred times. They were going to have to talk about it but for the moment she was too vulnerable, and he returned to the role he was playing perfectly now, the support she needed.

 

* * *

 

Veronica got out of the car and looked at the parking lot. It was a vast expanse riddled with cameras. If the robbers had ventured there, they would have been spotted.

\- Let's go back to the store and try to trace their route. She told Josh.

Once at the checkout, an old routine instinctively set up, it was like riding a bike, you never really forget how : to observe, to analyze, to question, to understand. They passed in front of clothes shops, shoes, telephone and pharmacy. Then they took the west exit. From there they followed in the footsteps of thieves and continued to the right, they walked along a wall and finally arrived at the north wall, Veronica noticed a camera. It was between the exit and this spot that they had evaporated, the answer was here.

\- I can see only one solution. She said, pointing to a door.

\- The service door? Josh asked to know if they were on the same page.

\- Exactly. They had to enter here to hide and to wait to get out. The question is how? Was there an accomplice?

\- This is the delivery area, many trucks must come to supply the store, they could sneak inside.

She grabbed a folder from her bag and looked over a few pages.

\- No, no trucks came out between the time of the robbery and the arrival of the police. They searched the entire store, they would have found them inevitably.

\- They may have found a hiding place. We would have to enter to meet and to question the employees who were in the delivery area on the day of the theft.

\- I like it when you think like a cop. Veronica confessed.

She was taking pictures of the place, that's when the door opened. A woman came out with empty cardboard boxes.

\- Good afternoon madam, we are investigating tuesday's robbery. Could we ask you a few questions? Veronica tried.

-I'm working, you should go talk to my boss. She said hesitantly.

Josh grabbed a business card and handed it to her. She read the contents.

\- Mr Gardner. He introduced himself. Were you working on Tuesday ?

\- No, on tuesday Jimmy and Trevor were in attendance.

\- Do you think the robbers could have hid here? He asked, pointing to the room behind the service door.

\- No luck, there are only pallets here. Look by yourself.

She let them inside. Metal walls concealed no hiding place, Veronica noticed a ventilation grid large enough to allow a man to sneak in but it was closed by bars and too high to be accessible.

\- Are Jimmy and Trevor working today? Josh asked.

\- Trevor is here, probably at the gas station.

\- We thank you for this information and sorry for the inconvenience. Good day. Josh finished.

The woman nodded and left with her cardboard boxes.

\- Madam, ready to go to the gas station? Josh asked Veronica offering his arm.

\- You're gaining confidence Mr Gardner. She smiled.

She accepted his arm and they walked towards the sign that indicated the station.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Where are you on the case of the supermarket robbery, Mr. Gardner? The prosecutor asked Josh.

She was a professional and straightforward woman in her forties, Josh enjoyed working with her. Initially, she had mothered him, but he had gained her trust and she had assigned him more responsibilities and autonomy. Despite the pressure, the atmosphere was good and serene at work.

\- We still don't have any suspects, we will be forced to file a complaint against persons unknown and the store should received compensation from the insurance, as no safety defect has been observed.

The interview with Trevor did not help. The employee had been in the delivery area for most of the day. He was busy unpacking pallets. He had not even noticed that there had been a robbery before the police stormed in search of thieves. The door of the warehouse had remained closed, the robbers had not been able to enter.

\- All right, try to finish everything before your vacation and don't forget the Christmas party, Friday night. Ask Miss Mars to join us. Besides, what do you think of her? It was you who recommended her.

\- She is brilliant and reliable. She has a point of view different from traditional lawyers, she has a pragmatic way of questioning business and a mature reflection for her age. She could surprise us.

\- Josh I trust your judgment, she seems to be a real added value for this firm, which is rare for an intern, especially in such a short time. Mr. Ricker is already charmed and he told me that he was impressed by the way she carried out the missions he had entrusted to her.

\- Yes, usually the passage through his office is used as a hazing ritual, the intern come out despondent but she handled him like a boss.

Both laughed at the situation and the prosecutor left the office with a wave of her hand.

Selleck, real name Ricker, is formidable for the interns, he is very demanding on the writing of records and he makes them redo until they are perfect, breakdown guaranteed.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Finally, It's christmas break ! cried Celine, returning to the apartment.

\- Slow down, I still have two tests and a robbery to solve. You can go and pour out your joy in your room. Goodbye ! Veronica said.

\- Buzzkiller, you should look on the bright side : you only have two tests left and a case that allows you to spend time with a charming, well-balanced and helpful boy.

\- I'll be positive in two days and not before.

\- Speaking of Friday night, there is a party on campus to celebrate vacations, I plan to go with other students and you have to come, you leave the next day for Neptune and we will not see each other until I'm going to join you there.

\- Sorry Céline, but I already have plans.

\- OHHHHHHH? Where did Josh invite you? Or unless it's Casey?

\- It's not Josh, well not completely, it's a Christmas party for work. So yes, there will be Josh, but not as you think.

\- Did you make your choice?

\- Which choice ? retorted Veronica.

\- Do not play idiot V !

\- Listen, I have work, could we talk about that in two days ?

\- Okay, but if you want my opinion, choose Josh, she said entering her room and not giving Veronica the chance to answer, closing her door behind her.

_VVO: STOP, focus Veronica, test, test, test, ..._

 

* * *

 

 

In the DA building, Veronica was sitting at her desk, she was in an open space near the secretaries. She looked out the window lost in her thoughts. They were in a deadlock. And what to do when faced with a problem? Ignore it? No, it was not her style, take the case and look at it from a new angle, that was her.

She reopened the file, read it again, she had added the testimony of Trevor and the photographs she had taken on the spot. She looked at them carefully, and ... EUREKA ! She took her new evidence and went to Josh's office without knocking. He was surprised to see her showing up in this manner.

\- I have a new theory! Look at this picture and tell me if you don't see another way to escape.

He stared at it for almost a minute, then looked up at her.

\- The manhole cover ?

\- Yes ! She just answered, leaving him to his own questions. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

\- Good morning, Mr Gardner speaking, I need a schematic of the sewers on Lord Avenue could you send me a copy and to Sergeant Boomer too ?

 

* * *

 

 

Friday night at a bar in New York City.

\- ... I am grateful for your work and commitment throughout this year by my side. I wish you all a very happy holiday. And a big thank you to Mr. Ricker for staying in the office for those two weeks, concluded the prosecutor with a thunder of applause.

All coworkers in the office shared a friendly moment, the bar was privatized and drinks were offered by the DA. Veronica drank her second mojito, they were delicious. Her midterm exams were finished, and the case was not yet resolved but it was progressing.

Selleck asked Josh:

\- Did Sergeant Boomer call you?

\- Not yet. He spotted where the two individuals came out. They traveled a few meters swimming in pipes and then set foot on the ground, a few streets away, a camera filmed their reappearance. They got into a car whose registration could be identified. As we speak, the owner must be questioned.

\- Enough work talk, grumbled Mrs. Ricker, who was getting bored. We can't go on vacation because my husband here, she added with a grimace, volunteered to work. But I want to know everything about your plans.

\- I'm going to the Caribbean on the island of Saint Lucia with my parents and my sister, Josh said.

\- How lucky ! You'll be able to enjoy the sun and the blue lagoons, exclaimed Mrs. Ricker.

\- I will also go hiking, I have to cross the island in its width and I will go through a volcanic area with hot springs.

\- It's a nice program and you miss what's on the agenda ?

\- Veronica, she said. I am the new intern. I'm going to California.

\- Are you going to visit Los Angeles? Awesome ! Hollywood was my dream, you know, I dreamed of being surrounded by all these stars, I ...

\- No actually I'm from there, I come back to spend time with my father and my friends, she cut.

\- Oh ! That's why I always have a magazine in my bag, it's Hollywood that comes to me, said Mrs. Ricker showing a piece of tabloid sticking out of her purse.

The evening was coming to an end, Josh suggested to some friends to come and finish the evening at his place. Veronica agreed and they got in a cab.

Josh lived in a rather spacious apartment in Manhattan, with large windows offering an unobstructed view of the city. Entranced by the sight, and the few glasses she had drunk, Veronica gazed blissfully at the lights, away from the group of people. She had appreciated the moment, she felt comfortable among her new coworkers and Josh stayed by her side, introducing her to the entire team. A collusion had settled between them last month. She turned and came back to sit on the couch to resume the conversation after this moment of loneliness.

\- We should go, it's getting late.

Selleck and his wife left them and the others soon followed. Josh and Veronica were alone.

\- What do you think of Mrs. Selleck? He asked.

\- She is ... I can't picture them together. He is a quiet, impassive, workaholic and she ... she spent the evening wondering what actors or TV animators I had met in Hollywood.

\- Strange alchemy, but I've known them for a few years and their relationship seems to work. Did you know they have four children?

Veronica didn't have time to answer, Josh's phone rang and he slipped into the kitchen.

She looked after the contents of the coffee table. Empty glasses and opened bottles occupied the space. Mrs. Ricker had forgotten her magazine, she had taken it out to comment on the divorce of the woman who was covering it. Veronica didn't understand how someone could be passionate about the life of famous strangers. She turned the pages mechanically, then titles caught her attention.

**"The son of movie stars back on land after 6 months of deployment"**

**"The popstar and the son of movie stars more in love than ever."**

**"Lieutenant Echolls is back in Neptune, we see him with Bonnie Deville at the entrance to a club, and rumors are that an engagement should take place soon."**

With a picture as proof, we see two people in the arms of each other, Logan firmly holds Bonnie by the waist. Her head is against his chest. Their position reflects the image of a happy couple, Bonnie is intimately supported by the strong arms of her companion. It's a tender scene.

Veronica had learned not to believe the headlines of the tabloids but this picture ... could the engagement be real?

What to do about a problem? Ignore it. She closed the magazine and stood up abruptly. Josh chooses this moment to rush in the living room. With a smile on his face, he took her by the waist and made her flutter.

\- We got 'em! He exclaimed enthusiastically.

He put her down, Veronica was surprised, she looked him straight in the eye. The gap between them was small. He explained:

\- The accomplice, he confessed and gave the names of the robbers, they were arrested. You know you're great, it's all because of you !

What to do about a problem? Ignore it, no it was not her. Revisiting the evidence, opening new perspectives ... so she did it, she kissed him.

A kiss led to another, she let herself be guided by the sensations. Sensations too long forgotten, too often repressed. She slid her hands under his shirt. It was a mixture of abandonment, desire, frustration, she wanted to forget the image she had just seen, to create a new one, he directed her to his room and losing contact with the ground she slid back on his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica opened her eyes, outside it was daylight, she saw some rays filtered through the curtains. Her head rested on a comfortable torso. When she remembered the events of the evening, she understood where she was and who she was with.

Guilt ate her, she had used Josh without thinking of the consequences. She had no intention of getting involved in a relationship with him, yet she could not escape like a thief, they were working together for God's sake. What had she done with rule number one of working life : do not sleep with a colleague ?

_VVO: Well done Veronica ! Wake him up, rip the bandage off sharply, and get on your plane._

She pulled herself out of bed and started getting dressed.

The loss of contact woke Josh up.

\- Veronica? he said.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

\- I've got to catch my plane, I have to go, I'm sorry.

\- Do not tell me you're sorry for what happened last night, he said, feeling she was embarrassed. Because I'm not.

\- No, it's just that it's ... it's complicated. I got carried away, I wanted to, it's not what ... it's just that I'm not ready to start anything for the moment, to commit myself.

\- Because of Casey? He asked.

\- Among others, and then I ..., it's too sudden. To be completely honest, I don't know what I feel and I'm leaving in less than three hours for several weeks. The timing is not perfect.

\- Okay, but I'd like us to talk about it again, when you will be back.

\- Okay, she replied. She kissed him and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica walked toward the airline counter. The employee checked her ID card, he noticed her birthplace : Neptune - Southern California. He returned it to her saying:

\- Have a safe trip home.

She replied nodding her head, retrieved her card and rushed into the hallway that would lead her to her plane.

Was she ready to set foot on California soil ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next destination : Neptune !!!  
> Finally our two protagonists on the same continent and in the same city.  
> Tell me what you think ...


	8. Back to basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First I needed to apologize, I made a big mistake by publishing the last chapter. I didn't post the good one. I edited the 7th instead of the 6th. There was a time leap. I corrected my mistakes. I hope it will be more consistent now.  
> You have to start reading again since chapter 6.
> 
> SecondlyI, I have a little problem, I can't seem to choose between two titles for this chapter :  
> \- Back to basics  
> \- Return to the roots  
> So I ask your opinion on the subject : could you read the chapter and tell me wich one seems the best ?  
> Thank you for your help and let me know your choice.
> 
> FB

This week, Logan had returned to San Diego, he had to work at the naval base and deal with some of his business. He was scheduled to join Neptune on Saturday, but he decided to surprise Carrie and come back early on Friday night.

He passed the security around 22 hours, many cars were parked in front of the villa. From the parking lot, music was heard, the windows were wide open and all the lights were on. He crossed the threshold and dozens of guests were there, no one noticed his presence or they seemed to ignore him. He went into several rooms and there was no trace of Carrie, he went up to her bedroom, but it was empty. He went back and found an euphoric group of party-goers.

\- Did you see Carrie?

\- I don't know any Carrie, sorry.

\- Do you know where Bonnie is? he corrected.

\- She's downstairs in the bathroom.

He went down the stairs and came to the bathroom door. He knocked, no one answered but he heard laughter.

\- Bonnie?

\- She is here ! answered another voice.

He decided to open the door.

\- Logan! What a surprise, you want to have fun with us?

She handed him the straw she was holding, as an invitation. On the counter, it had 3 lines of coke. Bonnie snorted, she was high.

\- You should stop, it's not a good idea. If you want, I can ask everyone to leave and we could go eat something together.

\- What a buzzkill ! Take a bump with us and relax.

\- You know I don't touch that shit. And I advise you to follow my example.

\- Wasn't planning on it and it's too late anyway.

The two girls stupidly laughed.

Logan was distraught and very disappointed by Carrie's attitude but in her state, it was useless to react, she was no longer in the capacity to understand. It was necessary to wait until the effects of the drug fade. Instead of overdoing it, he says:

\- I'll be staying at Dick's, if you want to talk to me tomorrow, you know where to find me.

He left and she didn't hold him back. He knew that Carrie was not an angel, but to see her in that state broke his heart.

He had to help her to go through this phase of self-destruction. He had been blind or refused to see it and yet the signs were in front of him: sleep disorders, weight-loss, depression, anxiety. He wanted to support her but would she accept? He hoped it would not be too late.

 

* * *

 

Veronica watched the torrent of suitcases advancing before her eyes, it was a colorful merry-go-round, anyway since when were the suitcases in all colors? Hers was black, practical, discreet. Who bought a mustard yellow suitcase? People who were flying a lot surely, it had never crossed her mind but this kind of baggage had to be more easily recognizable.

She was waiting, waiting. Still no suitcase in sight.

There was only four bags left on the treadmill. She had to face the facts now, she was going to be the victim of the famous loss or delay of luggage. She went to report her claim at the airline counter and she got a file number, they promised to keep her informed as quickly as possible.

She took the direction of the exit with her purse. She found her father pacing the hall, he was on the phone. When he saw her, he hung up and he grinned. He took her in his arms and added:

\- Are you planning to leave tomorrow?

\- No.

\- You travel light for someone who wants to stay three weeks on vacation. I know you're used to the New York weather, but spending your days in a swimsuit in December even in California can be chilly.

\- Damn, do I have to swap my Brazilian swimsuit for a one-piece swimsuit?

\- What happened to your luggage? he asked more seriously.

\- They didn't arrive. In the best case, it's just a delay, in the worst they are lost. Um, do you know where to buy a mustard yellow suitcase in Neptune?

\- Try at "Show-off leather goods & company"

They smiled and took the direction of the parking lot.

The drive from San Diego to Neptune passed quickly. Father and daughter dined quietly.

During December, they had called each other several times and the atmosphere between them had warmed up. He had shown her his displeasure, she had heard, understood. She had explained her choices, he had not quite heard and didn't quite understand. But what could he do? She was an adult, she lived thousands of miles away, it was her studies, her life. The decision, even though he didn't like it, didn't belong to him. A father would always worry about his daughter and he wanted the best for her. But if the DA was what made her happy, he would have to accept it.

After the meal, Veronica isolated herself in the guest room, her father had packed here the boxes and trunks that contained all the elements of her childhood and teenage years. She was going to have to find some decent clothes, except she had already done a primary sort before going to New York. She opened several boxes, took out worn jeans, mini-skirts, t-shirts and striped or colored sweaters. She found a few dresses, including her black and strapless prom dress. This one, she had loved it a lot and her purchase was a real favorite, but after this famous epic evening, she had not been able to bring it back. Another surprise awaited her, her green and yellow outfit pep squad. She spread everything on the dresser. For this night, a simple pajamas would suffice.

 

* * *

 

 

It was strange to wake up in this house. His father had left the Sunset Boulevard apartment four years ago. There had been significant price inflation in their former neighborhood, he got a really big offer to leave Mars Investigations building. He could buy a house and rent larger premises elsewhere.

She put on shorts, an old pair of basketball shoes and after a light breakfast she decided to run. Quickly, she found herself on the seaside. She missed the Pacific Ocean, this view, she would never tire of it. She reached Dog Beach and stopped, it reminded her of the long walks with Backup, he had died last year, it was difficult to come back here without him.

She arrived in a rocky area, many pebbles lay on the ground, she took some and assembled them to form a pyramid. She had seen Josh and Leonard do the same thing during the hike, they explained that it was a cairn, each hiker stopped by and added a stone, it served to mark a path or to notice a particular point like the top of a mountain. She decided to start her own cairn on this beach.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Sunday, Veronica and her father had lunch at Mama Leone and then returned. Keith hired his daughter to do his accounting. He didn't like this aspect of his job and he knew that Veronica excelled in this field, together the work seemed less burdensome.

As she filled a new line of calculations, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Casey, she hesitated and then answered while going to her room.

\- Veronica.

\- Hello, this is Casey.

\- Hi !

\- I wanted to know if you have reached home safely.

\- Yes, I made it but not my luggage, I mean they are lost somewhere.

\- Oops, you're out of luck !

\- Yes you can say this, I have to wear my old school clothes, it's strange.

\- What are you up to, tonight ? I would like to take you out to dinner.

\- Sorry, tonight it will not be possible. My friends Mac and Wallace come to see me. Can we postpone this till tomorrow?

\- Tomorrow, okay, but in another form, I'd like you to come with me to the reading session of a writer. It is important for me and I would like you to be there.

\- Okay.

\- It will be at the Neptune Grand, I'll send a car to get you.

\- There's no need, I can go on my own.

\- I insist.

 

* * *

 

Logan was coming out of the water, his surfboard under his arm. He enjoyed coming to relax at Dog Beach. Carrie had still not contacted him, he wasn't going to take the first step. He had nothing to be ashamed of, after all. He had put a bag down, shelter under the rocks. As he approached it, he hit something, it was a pyramid of pebbles he had just destroyed. Surprised, he wondered who could have built such a construction. He chooses to rebuild it but in another place, a little higher on the rocks to avoid future destruction.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Candygram for Mongo.

\- Mongo like candy.

\- Hey Welcome home, they said to Veronica.

\- Wallace, Mac, Hi!

The friends hugged. They had not been under the same roof together for four years. Veronica was thrilled.

\- Mac, Wallace. You hardly drop by at all anymore. Keith said.

\- Mr. Mars! Wallace added, shaking his hand.

\- How's next year's freshman class looking? Keith asked.

\- Words you never wanna hear out of your dad's mouth. Veronica answered.

\- His team. Keith specified.

\- Whatever, perv. Veronica retorted.

\- I've been promoted to JV coach for next year... so now I'm just waiting for Coach McDonald to die. Wallace explained by tapping his fingers mischievously against each other.

\- Well, good luck with that.

\- And you Mac, how are you at Kane Software?

\- The company is impressive, just getting my bearings.

 

* * *

 

 

Mac and Wallace are sitting on the steps of the front door.

\- Bud, Bud light, Veronica said, offering a beer to each of her friends.

\- So are you going to see Casey again? Mac asked.

\- Yep, tomorrow I accompany him to a reading.

\- And Josh, is there still a room for him? Wallace asked.

\- Wow ! Two beers. That's how long it takes for you to get surly.

\- Who is this Josh? Mac asked.

\- A siiiiiiiiimple office coworker, Veronica insisted, supporting Wallace's gaze.

\- She protests too much ! Wallace said. He care for her ... a little coffee here ... little cakes there ... and I share my headphones ... and use my shoulder as a cushion. They are cute, really !

\- Interesting, and why have I never heard of him? said Mac.

\- Because there is nothing to tell. Veronica replied.

\- That's not my opinion, neither Céline's. Wallace explained.

\- You really have to stop talking behind my back, both !

\- Yes, but it's so much more fun. And I'm team Josh totally !

\- I'm team Casey ! Mac interposed.

Veronica looked at her friends with a stunned look.

\- What ! I will not vote for someone I don't know, Mac said. And I like to win. You see Casey tomorrow, he's got a pretty good shot.

\- You're unbelievable, mind your own business, you with James, she said pointing to Mac. And you with Celine, pointing to Wallace. Besides, it may be time to take action, you keep chasing each other in circles indefinitely.

 

They were still sipping their beer.

\- I know you both work this week, so Mac, I'll come to lunch with you on Tuesday and Wallace I'll come when Celine will be there. It's time for me to show her what my high school looks like.

\- But the real question is: Is Neptune High ready for your return? Wallace joked.

It's just a return to my roots/ It's just like going back to basics Veronica said.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica woke up at dawn, she wanted to enjoy a sunny Monday. Her jog the day before had done her a lot of good, she decided to do it again. After 40 minutes of racing, she made a stop at Dog Beach. She decided to go add a pebble on her cairn. But this one had disappeared, she scanned her surroundings and saw it, but it had been moved, she was sure of it. She wondered what had happened and decided to rebuild it in the place she had chosen before, adding a new stone, promising to return the next day.

The symbolic, she didn't need to question it. Yesterday it was Backup, today another memory, the fab four and its famous Homecoming. She thought back to that night, and to Lilly it had been a long time since she had been to her grave, she promised herself a ride there.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan got out of his car and walked in the sand, he was going to put down his bag. Once there, he noticed the pyramid of pebbles but strangely she had returned to its original place. Curious, he sat down and added a pebble on the top. It's crazy how the ephemeral construction of a stranger could make sense to him. It was as if each stone was one of his memories. The best, even though it was very old, was the homecoming party with the fab four. What a night ! He didn't know if it was really a memorable evening or if, after all, that was not a fantasy memory of a beautiful and well-vanished time whose four elements had imploded.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Logan was at Dick's, tapping away on his laptop. He had promised to make an appearance at the Neptune Grand for Casey but he didn't know if Carrie was going with him. He still hadn't seen her and decided to leave her some space.

To feel better that evening and to recover from his surf session, he went to rest in his room.

A few hours later, he was awakened by an insistent noise that came from the entrance. He got up, rubbing his eyes bothered by the light, and opened the door. Carrie stood there.

\- May I come in ? She asked, uncomfortable.

He pulled away to give her space to pass.

They were facing each other, standing in the living room. He was looking at her and she was looking at her feet. He was determined to let her talk.

After a long silence, she looked up at him and began:

\- I didn't come to apologize.

She waited for his reaction.

\- That's good, I'm not ready to accept your apologies. He replied calmly.

Silence.

\- I don't want you to judge me. She said.

\- I'm not here to judge you, I was in the same situation, a few years back, if you remember, so I understand.

Silence. He added :

\- I don't want to be your sponsor.

\- I don't want you to assume that role either, I think that's why I rejected you Friday night.

Silence.

\- I don't feel well. She confessed.

Silence. She took a step towards him.

\- I'm under a lot of pressure. She continued. I have to display a happy face for the tour. I can't seem to pretend anymore.

\- You don't need to pretend with me, you can just talk to me when you feel bad.

He took a step towards her.

\- It's hard when you're unreachable thousands of miles away.

\- But I'm here now, just in front of you and for several months. If we want it to work, we will have to communicate.

He took a step forward.

\- Drugs and alcohol, it helps me to cope, to forget.

\- But that doesn't solve the problem.

\- I sleep badly, I have nightmares.

He nodded and encouraged her to continue.

\- It's Susan.

\- Hey, you miss her, It's okay.

\- I feel guilty.

\- You have nothing to do with her disappearance.

Carrie had tears in her eyes. She dropped to the floor and curled up.

Logan walked the few steps that still separated them, he took her in his arms, lifted her up and put her on the couch.

\- Carrie. He murmured gently. What happened that night?

She retreated into silence.

\- Tell me. He tried. You miss her, that's normal.

Overwhelmed, she continued to sob. Logan rocked her and caressed her back.

After a while, the tears had disappeared, he asked her:

\- Do you want me to call Casey to cancel tonight? We are already late anyway.

\- No, we should go.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica contemplated her reflection in the mirror. She had finally decided to put on her prom dress. She had nothing more classy to wear, her suitcase still hanging mysteriously somewhere in the middle of the United States. What could happen? She had to ward off bad luck and gave a second chance to this dress.

Nervous, she decided to wait for the car outside. She was well aware that Casey was courting her and that he was going, at the end of their third date, to break the platonic routine that had settled between them. But did she really want it? She had to make a decision and quickly. If Wallace had been able to detect a duality, it was because it existed. She didn't allow herself to think about the episode with Josh yet she appreciated him, their relationship was simple, natural and pleasant. She liked his personality, the more she discovered him, the more he surprised her. But as she had explained to him, things were complicated. The timing was not right, she was deserting New York and she had gone to several dates with Casey. Virtually one year of celibacy and two men waltzed in at the same time : relationships were definitely not her strong point.

A limo stopped in front of the house, a driver came out and opened the door.

\- Mr. Gant is waiting for you at the Neptune Grand.

She got into the huge vehicle.

_VVO: Wow! He goes all out ! When was my last trip in that kind of vehicle? Ah yes ! Homecoming, junior year, skinny-dipping ..._

The car stopped in front of a majestic entrance. The Neptune Grand had undergone changes since ... since Hearst. The hotel had been enlarged by a new wing at the end of which a gigantic glass tower was rising. She had difficulty reconciling the place with her memory.

She stepped forward timidly, the driver who had come down to open the door, gave an invitation to the porter who took her to an amphitheater-shaped conference room . Inside people were sitting on rows of red velvet seats. Two aisles separated the entire thing, Casey saw and immediately joined her.

\- There you are. He said, kissing her on the cheek. Come, before it starts, I'd like to introduce you.

He guided her to the stage where a desk and a microphone had been installed.

\- Mr Valensky, this is Veronica Mars.

\- Pleased to meet you, I see that Mr. Gant has a great taste in women.

She smiled and replied:

\- Casey has told me a lot about you, he is very excited about your novella and convinced me to come hear you, I can't wait to discover an excerpt.

\- I hope not to disappoint you and if you agree, I would like to send you a copy of my book. It is autobiographical, I reveal many of my past relationships but it is above all an ode to my wife, I would like to introduce her to you but she is ... busy in the back of the room. Maybe later.

\- It will be with pleasure, I wish you good luck.

\- Thank you Miss Mars.

Casey walked Veronica down the stage.

\- I advise you to set up in the back of the room because these are the best seats.

Veronica was confused, he pointed to the speakers.

\- Ah ! I thought we were in high school again, all these people were bad students fighting for the back row.

\- No, it's more vicious, the latecomers are forced to cross the whole room and get noticed.

\- Diabolical. Count on me to accompany them in their walk of shame with my accusing look.

\- I expected no less from you, we'll meet again later, it's about to start.

Casey climbed onto the stage, the whole room became silent, they lowered the lighting to create a more intimate atmosphere, he introduced Mr. Valensky and gave him the floor.

\- Good evening, as you will have understood, I am Mr. Valensky, the author of the novella "Back to basics". First of all, I wanted to thank my wife Rose to whom I dedicated this book. She supported and understood me throughout the process. He pointed at her, the room applauded. The goal tonight isn't to reveal all of my text, so I selected two extracts.

The press was present and journalists took pictures.

\- If you don't mind, I'll start.

_"A moment of doubt, to whom it never happened ? It's that moment in your life when you look back and you take stock. Did I meet the right person ? Do I have any regrets? Am I in the right track ? These questions are common and sane. We're on a long road, that of a lifetime. The start is timid and tangled and gradually, casually, from bifurcations to intersections, we find ourselves on the highway. The pavement is then straight, mapped out, so linear that it scares you. And if I ever changed my mind, did I still have an exit ramp?_

_My off-ramp was Charlotte."_

In the background, Veronica heard a door open.

_"Charlotte, my young love, the one I have loved so much, loved so much that it hurt me, that I left her."_

A couple was coming down the aisle, they had to go up to gain free seats in front of the stage. The woman was ahead of the man. The man was scanning the room while walking.

_"I instinctively recognized her silhouette, it was a Thursday night, among a crowd, my heart suddenly stopped."_

The man was tall, his figure, the shape of his face, his chest, the way he stood, Veronica recognized him immediately. She stopped breathing, gasping.

_"My body froze and it was at that time, in her haste, that she caught my eye. She stopped dead."_

One particular person caught Logan's attention in the audience and he stopped his progression. Their eyes met and each one was lost in the eyes of the other.

The words of the author now spoke for them.

_"A timeless breach had just opened, two seconds, three minutes, one hour. Nothing mattered. It was her, it was me. We didn't need words, no need for gestures, years later and I could read in her as in an open book. In an instant Pandora's box opened, buried emotions, emotions that I forbade myself to feel, to spring. It was overwhelming, it was beautiful, it was us. She was my regret, my weakness, my past, my hope, my soul. An indescribable attraction bound us._

_However, she was not my present and Rose came to interrupt this dance, simply by talking to me."_

Carrie had turned around and Logan was not there, she saw him higher up the aisle, he was staring at something in the crowd. She backed up and touched his arm, he came to. She motioned him to follow her. Shocked, he let himself be guided.

Veronica closed her eyes, she opened them again. No she had not dreamed since he was there, going up the aisle hand in hand with Carrie. What had happened?

After stopping, on the contrary, her heart raced. She tried to take big breaths to regain control. Fortunately the darkness of the room allowed her to hide her confusion. She couldn't hear the words of the author anymore, it was a hubbub, a background music. In a short time, the lights would come back, she will have to be able to follow a conversation and face him.

_VVO: Cool off, put your mask on, you know how to do it! It's only Logan, say hello, restrict the number of your interactions with him, take advantage of the crowd to flit and use Casey as support. Everything will be alright !_

 

* * *

 

 

\- Did you like it Miss Mars? Mr. Valensky asked.

\- Yes a lot. The choice of extracts is wise. It really makes us want to read more. We know the beginning and the end but we wonder what could make you change your mind, what was your personal journey. Your meeting with Charlotte appeared so ... intense.

_VVO: It seemed more than real since I've been through this live._

\- This bond between you two seems so strong. One wonders why you didn't succumb and what Rose's role has been ? she replied.

\- Who says I didn't succumb? he hinted, leaving Veronica, to answer the questions of the journalists who called to him.

_VVO: Had he really succumbed as he suggested? Was it a last test that had definitely opened his eyes. Or was it Rose who had brought him back to the right path? I must definitely talk to this woman and get this book. I need answers._

\- Did you go shopping or find this dress in your high school clothes? Casey asked Veronica interrupting her thoughts.

\- Among my high school clothes, I still haven't got my suitcase neither time to go shopping.

\- You're sublime. On what occasion was it used because I doubt it was an everyday outfit, too dressed for the forecourt of Neptune High.

\- She wore it for the prom. Logan cut, smiling.

The pair didn't see him arrive.

Veronica turned and added:

\- Correction, Echolls, it was alterna-prom, should I remind you that we never have a prom.

\- How did you not get a prom? Casey asked.

\- Some students didn't find anything better than getting drunk on a school trip and Clemmons decided to punish everyone by canceling the ball. Veronica explained.

\- What Mars forgets to mention here is that I organized the biggest alternative ball of all time.

\- What Echolls forgets to mention is that his "big" ball was reserved for 09er only.

\- What Mars forgot to add is that she was present, as well as her friends Wallace and Mac and even that stoner dude ... hum ...

\- Corny. Veronica said.

\- Corny! How could I forget that ? I wonder what he does these days.

\- He certainly makes duct tape wallets. She said sarcastically.

\- No, more like ... made out of maps.

\- And you think he sells them on Etsy?

\- Probably, but to double down he also offers them on "DaWanda".

They laughed, leaving a perplexed Casey.

\- I missed you Veronica, I'm happy to see you again.

\- Ditto. She just replied with a smile.

\- What did you think of the reading? Casey asked Logan.

\- I'm curious to read the book, I guess this Charlotte is an interesting character said Logan looking at Veronica. But I was not very attentive because we arrived late and I was sometimes ... distracted, you know me I am not an honor student.

Mr. and Mrs. Valensky returned to the trio.

\- Mrs. Valensky, this is Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls, we went to high school together. Casey said.

\- Pleased to meet you.

\- Mrs Valensky, may I speak with you for a few minutes, I have some questions. Veronica proposed.

\- Naturally, I'm all yours, but you can call me Rose.

Veronica walked slightly away with Mrs. Valensky, leaving the men amongst themselves.

Logan was relieved, he was afraid to find a stranger, but she was still witty and her curiosity was intact too, beside Mrs Valensky was going to be the witness of her obstinacy. He would like to be a fly on the wall to hear Veronica grill Rose, however between the noises of the room and the discussion of Casey and Valensky, he heard nothing but snatches of conversation.

\- So Mr. Echolls, I saw that you brought a date , is she your Charlotte?

\- No. He said merely.

\- No, you don't have a Charlotte or no, it's not her?

\- It's not her.

\- And who is this mysterious Charlotte? asked Casey interested.

\- I don't kiss and tell, Gant.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica was chatting with Casey and his colleagues eating canapes, they were pleased with the success and the media coverage of the event.

_VVO: Evening assessment :_

_1) Emotional shock of seeing my ex-boyfriend after 8 years of radio silence: check_

_2) Verbal sparring match as if 8 years had not passed: check_

_3) Followed by the avoidance of this ex-boyfriend and his hypothetical fiancee: check_

_4) Empty ring finger : check_

_5) Use of my date as a backbone not to fall apart : check_

_6) Confirmation by Mr. and Mrs. Valensky that a young love is just an illusion: check_

_7) Discretion to reuse my prom dress as an evening dress : not check_

_6/7 : It could have been worse._

 

* * *

 

 

Casey came out of the limo and escorted Veronica to her door.

\- I really enjoyed your company and your support tonight, it was great to share your point of view on the book, Mr. Valensky was enchanted by you and I am too.

He smiled and kissed her. It was a sweet and engaging kiss. Veronica looked at him and smiled in turn.

\- Good night Casey.

\- Good night Veronica.

With one last wave of the hand, he went back into the limo.

_VVO: Third date kiss : check_

_Final verdict: 7/8._

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Veronica chose to swap her sneakers and sweatpants for her camera. She had recently regained pleasure of shooting landscapes and portraits of her loved ones, far from the pictures of adultery. In an attempt to bring a little bit of Pacific into New York, she headed for the beach.

* * *

 

Veronica parked the car in the visitor's area of a building wich she would have preferred to continue to ignore. She could see the letters in block capitales "KANE SOFTWARE". She walked up the driveway to the entrance where Mac was waiting for lunch. Her cell phone rang and she was searching in her purse, not looking where she was going, hitting a woman coming in the opposite direction and holding a child by the hand.

\- Mum ?

 


	9. Charity begins ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by thanking LoVeobsessed. She was kind enough to proofread my fic. With her encouragement and suggestions, I propose a chapter 9 of much better quality than expected.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!

  
Veronica parked her car in the visitor's area of a building which she would have preferred to continue to ignore. She could see the  sign that read " **KANE SOFTWARE** ". She walked up the driveway towards the entrance where Mac was waiting for lunch. Her cell phone rang and she was searching in her purse, not looking where she was going, she bumped into a woman coming from the opposite direction and holding a child by the hand.  
\- Mum ?  
\- Veronica?  
Silence.  
\- What are you doing ... No, forget it, I don't want to know. Veronica said, laughing nervously. I'm running late ... goodbye.  
She continued on her way.  
\- Wait !  
Veronica hesitated and turned around.  
\- I understand that you don't want to talk to me, but I would like to introduce you to someone. ... Veronica, this is Hunter, he is your half-brother.

 

* * *

  
Veronica climbed the stairs that led to Mars Investigations four by four. She rushed into her father's office without bothering to find out if a client was there.  
\- You knew ? She cried.  
\- He knew, we knew, you knew, they knew ?  
\- Did you know? She said angrily.  
\- That the Earth is round? That snails are hermaphrodites? Keith asked perplexed.  
This had the effect of stirring up her anger.  
\- Did you know I had a half-brother?  
\- Wow ! No ! But .. er. Veronica, he recovered, if I had a son, I would know.  
\- Not you ! ... Lianne.  
He frowned.  
\- No I didn't know, of course not.  
Silence.  
\- Veronica, I've never seen your mother since she left. How ...  
\- I just met her with her son. ... I have a brother, I have a brother and I did't know about him just half an hour ago.  
Silence.  
\- Damn, Mac!  
She hurried to pick up her phone and called her friend.  
\- Mac?  
\- You stood me up.  
\- I know, I'm really sorry, really, really sorry, I was on my way but a problem occurred. I will explain. Let me make it up to you. Can we go out to dinner tomorrow after picking up Celine at the airport ?  
\- All right ... Veronica, are you okay?  
\- I will explain.  
She hung up.  
She sat down heavily on the sofa of MI's reception. Her father joined her.  
\- Honey?  
\- She, she drank, abandoned us, stole money, questioned your paternity, not to mention her infidelities, I cut her out of my life. And ten years later: BOOM! She drops another bomb. How does she do it ?  
Silence.

She went on:  
\- No, but seriously that's genius! Certainly a diabolical genius, netherless we must give credit where credit is due.  
\- Veronica!  
\- Do you think that she still drinks?  
\- I hope not.  
\- And the million dollar question: who is the father? She was coming out of Kane Software when I met her, she giggled nervously, I guess we know the answer.  
\- Don't jump to conclusions, you don't know.  
\- Don't tell me you're defending her now?  
\- No, absolutely not, It's just that anger is bad counselor, you just learned upsetting news.  Don’t jump to conclusions.  
Silence.  
\- He looks like me. He's blonde, his name is Hunter and he is about eight years old. I have a brother ...  
Tears began to flow.  
\- I have a brother and I ... I know nothing about him, not even if he is safe with her.

 

* * *

  
The night had been short, Veronica brooded over the meeting with her mother and the discovery of a brand new family member. When she woke up, she jumped into the shower. She decided it was time to go shopping, she was tired of smelling  like cedar wood after coming out of the bathroom, thanks to her father's shower gel. She would stop at a store in San Diego and then speed to the airport to pick up Céline. Before that, she had a last lunch alone with her father, she owed him an apology for her reaction the day before and what better than a homemade lasagna to make amends.

 

* * *

  
Logan had just come out of a meeting with an admiral, he had been chosen to test new fighter planes on the base. It was an honor and a recognition of his qualities as a pilot. He would take advantage of his presence in San Diego to invite some Navy buddies that same evening. He was pacing the supermarket shelves, he didn't have time to fill his cupboards since his return, his cart was almost full. He was holding and staring at two boxes of  cookies, certainly in the process of determining their composition, that's how Veronica found him. The contrast between the domestic scene and the wearing of his white uniform was hilarious. She approached without being noticed, he was deeply engrossed in his reading.  
\- You weren't planning on carrying me through the store, were you?  
He didn't need to raise his head to know who was talking, he would have recognized her voice in a thousand.  
\- No, I just came from a meeting and I didn't have time to change.  
\- I, um, had heard, of course... she said, showing his uniform, but I couldn't fully picture it. You should only wear this, like, ever. And while you're at it, I suggest you buy the ones with caramel, they're the best. She added pointing to the cookies he held.  
\- And what brand of hair gel should I use ?  
\- Definitely none ! ... So ... the Navy?  
\- What can I say ? I've always been a fan of Top Gun.  
\- I would have rather imagined you on your chopper, riding freely through the wide open country.  
\- I put Easy Rider in my rearview, instead just think of me in my Super Hornet flying freely in the sky of the United States or in the Middle East.  
\- Well to make it more convincing, I would have to see it with my own eyes.  
\- You still live in New York, right ?  
He hesitated to reveal that he knew where she lived, but she must have figured that between Casey, Carrie and Gia, he had heard even though it was Keith who had brouht it to his notice.  
\- Mmm, mm, I'm only in California for the holidays.  
\- If you want to see me fly, our aircraft carrier will be in New York in March for Fleet Week. I can send you an invitation to get on board.  
\- Okay, she murmured. The Middle East, then?  
He nodded.  
\- Are you careful? She asked.  
\- Always.  
Silence.  
\- And you, what are you studying ? Brilliantly I'm sure, he said.  
\- I'm a law student at the University of Columbia, I'm going to take the bar next year to become a lawyer, and currently at the Brooklyn DA for my internship.  
\- A Mars as a lawyer, the other side had better watch out.  
\- A lawyer on Mars, It's impossible !  
He looked at her confused. She added:  
\- Don't you know the story?  
He shook his head in disbelief.  
\- NASA considers three people who have passed the physical tests to stay in space, and who could soon be sent to Mars. The trip will be long, very long, and it may even be that astronauts never reach the Earth again. These three people are very different:  
To the first, an engineer, they ask how much he wants to be paid to go to Mars. He responds: "Five million dollars to donate to research on nuclear fusion."  
The second is a doctor. He is asked how much he wants to go to Mars. "Ten million dollars, half for my family and the other half for cancer research."  
To the third, the lawyer, they also ask how much he wants to leave for Mars. Leaning in the interviewer's ear, he whispered: "Fifteen million dollars" "Why so much? You ask more than the other two" replies the interviewer ... The lawyer says : "If you give me fifteen million, I’ll give you five million, I’ll keep five million, and we’ll send the engineer with the five million that remain... "  
Logan didn't have time to comment on whether  telling jokes had become her new hobby before the ringing of a phone " _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ..."_ sounded.  
\- Celine?  
\- I'm waiting for you, where are you? Her roommate grew impatient.  
\- Oh, gosh, I lost track of time, I was shopping, I'll be there in ten minutes, wait for me at the parking lot exit.  
She hung up.  
\- Nice choice of ringtone.  
She laughed.  
\- She is a French friend, so it's a cliché, an inside joke ...  
\- I understand and I'll let you guess, to whom is attributed _"suck my dick"_ on my cellphone.  
\- I bet it's not Loretta Cancun.  
\- I'm not steppin’ on Cliff's toes.  
\- Look, I'm sorry, I have to go and pick up my friend from the airport. But send me your invitation, If I can, l certainly will.  
She kissed him on the cheek and rushed away.

  
_LVO: And the tornado Mars left the way she came. I don't know her address, nor her phone number, it's convenient ..._

 

* * *

  
Wallace, Mac, Celine, Casey, and Veronica were in a  restaraunt. Shortly before dessert, Casey offered a package to an embarrassed Veronica.  
\- It was not necessary, she said.  
\- You should open it, I must confess it's not from me.  
She unwrapped the gift package. It was a book, on the cover she could read _"Back to Basics"_. She turned the pages and found a dedication:  
_"Rose or Charlotte, what matters is finding happiness."_ H. Valensky  
She hadn’t yet found hapiness, but she hoped to be on the right track. Several roads were open to her, the question was which one she would take.

  
Casey apologized and went to the bathroom. Veronica took advantage of it:  
\- You thought I wasn't going to notice!  
\- What? answered her three friends, looking guilty like children caught doing something stupid.  
When they first entered the restaurant, Casey was already sitting at the table, he had arrived before them. Casey kissed Veronica on the lips. They reacted as if it was the most natural thing in the world, without commenting. But a few minutes later, she witnessed a strange ploy. Wallace slipped a bill into Mac's hand, followed by Celine.  
\- Can you explain to me why Mac has two bills in her back pocket ?  
Silence.  
\- I just hope Casey didn't notice ... She said.  
Veronica glared at them. It was Wallace who gave in first :  
\- I bet it would be Josh, Celine too and it's Mac who won, she bet on the right horse, in this case Casey.  
\- Bravo, I didn't think that my love life was entertaining to the point of taking bets. This restaurant doesn't look like a racetrack.

  
_VVO: If they knew what had really happened with Josh! I don't know, myself, who will be declared the winner. I would like to let it all out, just to remove the smirk on Mac face, but the situation is quite complicated, I prefer to keep all this  to myself, not to mention my two meetings with Logan._

  
Casey returned, this discussion had to be abandoned.  
\- What will you take for dessert? Cheese cake, chocolate fudge cake or creme brulee? asked Céline.  
\- Chocolate fudge cake for me. Veronica said as she left the table.  
\- Cheese cake. Mac said, standing up and following Veronica.  
Once in the bathroom, Mac asked:  
\- Are you going to tell me why you stood me up yesterday?  
Veronica hesitated.  
\- I ran into my mother. She wasn't alone, a little boy was there. It's ... I have a half-brother.  
\- Wow ! Our families are so ... so ... twisted? Why can nothing ever be simple?  
\- That's what I said too. She was never tactful, you know, she always had been living a lie and been secretive. I learned to accept disappointment, but her honesty I'm not sure I prefer it. In short, it sounded like, "Hi Veronica, I have not seen you in 10 years, how are you doing? By the way, this your brother Hunter, here's my number, if you want to get to know him."  
\- And what are you going to do?  
\- I don't know. I'm still in shock about the revelation. Furthermore, she had the nerve to make it my choice, my own responsibility. "You see Hunter, Veronica is aware of your existence now, if she decides not to follow through, it's all her fault."  
\- You don't have to feel guilty.  
\- Yet I am, and it's not his fault, he didn't choose Lianne as a mother.  
\- And it's not yours either. I'm sure you'll be a great sister.  
\- This is the first time someone has called me that, it's strange.  
\- I am honored to be the first.  
\- I was an only child for 27 years, I don't know what it means to have a brother. But now to know that he exists, I want to get to know him.  
\- Well, allow yourself.  
\- Yes, but to discover my brother, I have to reconnect with my mother and I can't handle it.  
\- Make your choice, but try not to have regrets.

Veronica exhaled then they returned to the room. Casey and Wallace were having a serious conversation :  
\- The goal is to build wells in isolated villages that don't have access to drinking water and where the infant mortality rate is very high. Casey explained.  
\- I think it's great. I went to Uganda, eight years ago, with the association "Invisible Children" for an educational project. The objective on site was to build a school. In two months we managed to erect a proper building. But when we got home, we continued with the team members.  
\- How ? Casey asked.  
\- We recruited two volunteer American teachers to go and teach there. We also organized a fund-raiser to get school materials like notebooks, pens, books, ... I went back there two years later and the school was full of children, it was rewarding to know that I had contributed to the success of this operation. And you your charity event is tomorrow?  
\- Yes, on Christmas Eve, at the Marina.  
\- Can we still get tickets because I would like to go ?  
\- No, all the tickets have been sold.  
\- It's a shame, really. Wallace said, disappointed.  
\- Unless ... there's another option, if you really want to come. Prize donors are automatically invited. That's how I got a seat.  
\- Not sure I have anything of value.  
\- It's a charity event, every prize, even the most modest is accepted and it's anonymous. Take the time to think about it, you may have a hidden treasure in your house.  
\- Believe me, that's not the case.  
\- Even that ugly basketball jersey? Veronica suggested.  
\- I will not give my signed Michael Jordan jersey. Wallace vigorously protested.  
\- Even for a good cause? Casey tried.  
\- On the other hand, I got one from Tony Parker. That one, I will be able to donate it.  
\- Agreed ! And you, something to offer? Casey turned to the girls.  
Celine thought and added:  
\- I brought back two bottles of Bordeaux for Christmas, I could donate the 1996 grand cru Saint-Emilion.  
\- Good idea. He answered.  
\- Don't count on me, said Mac. I will be in Los Angeles with James.  
\- I guess, I don't have anything of interest to give. Maybe I could offer my taser? It has become a mythical object at Neptune. Or my pep squad outfit, I found it by opening boxes, she joked  
\- You were part of the pep squad ? Celine exclaimed.  
\- And one of the most cheerful. Casey added.  
Celine turned to Wallace trying to understand if they were serious.  
\- No need to look at me like that, I wasn't living in Neptune then.  
\- Lilly was able to persuade me to do anyhting, I was easily influenced at that time, Veronica explained. How about you both go to the event, I'll spend the night in my pajamas with a pint of ice cream in front of the TV.  
\- No ! Celine said, we'll figure something out.

 

* * *

  
Celine and Veronica had returned, tired and satiated by the rich menu of the restaurant. After wishing Keith a good night, they went to the guest room. They would both sleep in the double bed. They didn't mind sharing, they were already  used to living together.  
Celine looked around the room and noticed it contained many boxes. Most were marked with a « V » and only one was marked « V & L » She assumed the « L» was for Lilly. Some were open.  On the dresser, she recognized the green and white outfit with the Neptune Pirates logo.  
\- So it's true, then. She said, grabbing it.  
\- 100% real and oddly I loved being part of the pep squad. Veronica replied thoughtfully.  
\- Don't you think that amongst that, we could find something for the charity event ? asked Céline.  
\- No, these are just old junk, I already sorted it.  
Celine looked closely and saw the camera. She grabbed it and looked at the pictures.  
\- You've taken a lot lately. She said.  
She came across  the photo that showed Wallace and the salamander.  
\- Why not put it up for auction? Celine proposed .  
\- I think Wallace would kill me.  
\- This one is really beautiful! She exclaimed, showing a new shot.  
It was the picture taken during the hike with Josh and Leonard. You could see a wet undergrowth, in shades of brown and green with lush vegetation pierced by the sun's rays, all the rain droplets were illuminated.  
\- You think someone would be ready to bid on it.  
\- Certainly, but you should make a set of two to increase your odds.  
They flipped through the photos.  
\- I'd like to add that one. Veronica said.  
\- It is great, but I prefer the other one. You should confirm your coming to the event, Casey will pick up the prizes tomorrow morning.  
Veronica sent a text and after some discussion, the two friends fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
\- Hurry up ! We'll be late. Veronica said, knocking on a door.  
The day had passed very quickly, Veronica had taken Celine on a tour of Neptune by foot. Wallace and Casey were waiting in the living room for the girls to be ready.  
\- Celine is coming, she is still in the bathroom. Veronica shouted from the hallway.  
The two girls finally arrived.  
\- Well, it's about time, we will miss the beginning. Wallace hurried, opening the front door.  
They just arrived at the Marina. The room was crowded and huge. All the richest families of Neptune were present ready to show acts of charity before the holidays. The small group of friends was sitting in the back of the room barely perceiving the stage and the event organizer who delivered his speech:  
\- ... the proceeds of the gala will be donated for the construction of wells in Africa. Remember that infant mortality is caused for 30 to 50% by a lack of drinking water. The incessant quest for water deprives women and children of education or participation in the economic life of their village. Building a well may be the solution that will allow an entire population to see the diseases associated with the use of dirty water to diminish. I thank our donors for their generosity, the one whose prize will have won the biggest bid will be offered a flight on a plane to discover the region by the sky by one of our benefactors in person. I wish you an excellent evening and let's move to auction!

  
The organizer vanished under a thunder of applause. The auctioneer, also a volunteer for the evening, announced the first prizes. Their appearance would be according to the value determined by the expert.

In this first batch was the Tony Parker jersey given by Wallace. Veronica had fun  bidding several times to increase the price. It left for a total of $ 350.  
Half an hour later, Celine's bottle was acquired for $ 800, under the proud gaze of its former owner.  
Veronica was anxious, more than an hour after the start of the gala, her pictures had still not been presented. Perhaps the organizers had judged that they were not acceptable and excluded them. She preferred that rather than the embarrassment of seeing her work denigrated.  
\- And here is the fifth batch. First, a book considered as one of the first novels of American literature. This is an original edition of the Scarlet Letter in which Nathaniel Hawthorne denounces the puritanism of the society.  
\- I bet it's yours. Veronica murmured into Casey's ear.  
He nodded with a smile to confirm her words.  
\- A blue and white Chinese porcelain vase dating from the 19th century. A batch of two untitled photographs, one representing an undergrowth and the other a cairn on a Pacific beach. And finally a mahogany table of the nineteenth century in perfect condition.  

Logan was falling asleep, the evening began to drag on, he had bid on a few items however none had deserved his attention in any case not enough to engage him into a bidding battle. But looking at these pictures, one particularly attracted his gaze. It was the pyramid of pebbles, his pyramid of pebbles, no doubt, the background confirmed that it was Dog Beach. Things suddenly got interesting, he felt his predatory instincts reborn.  
The original edition from Casey broke the records of the evening, a connoisseur had paid $ 8,500 for this jewel of American literature. The amount had made a strong impression in the room.  
\- It looks like you're going to take off on a light aircraft, all expenses paid by the Enbom family. Veronica hinted.  
During the sale of the vase, Veronica nervously triturated her hands, despite the anonymity of her pictures, she felt exposed, it was her work that would be judged publicy in a moment.  
\- And the vase is sold for $ 6,500. Now we move on to the pictures, the starting price is $ 1000.  
Veronica was impressed, she would have been more than satisfied if the final bid had reached that amount.  
\- 1200, 1500, 1700, 1800 front right, 2000 on the left.  
Wallace and Celine couldn’t contain their excitement.  
\- 2500 for this gentleman in the middle, 2800 on the left, 3200 on the right.  
Casey raised his hand in front of a surprised Veronica.  
\- 4000 at the back of the room.  
\- You're crazy, no need to spend so much money, I have copies you know. Veronica whispered.  
\- 4500 front right, 5000 in the middle.  
Casey raised his hand.  
\- 5500 in the back, 6000 in the middle.  
Veronica couldn't believe her ears, it was like attending a tennis match.  
\- 6500 front right. 6500 going once, here it goes with 6800. 7000 front right.  
A feeling of awkwardness invaded the young woman, who could bid so much on her work ? Wouldn't he be disappointing to learn that these photos were those of a novice.  
\- 7200 in the middle, the prices go sky-high, I have a very nice proposal to 10,000 right front.  
A background noise _"oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ sounded in the room, the auction had just broken a new record.  
\- 10,000 going once ... going twice ... sold !  
\- Ready to put on your belt for takeoff? Casey retorted.  
Veronica couldn't keep still, she tried to stand up to take a look at the person who had acquired her work. But when you're five foot tall, the crowd blocked your view. She had to unravel the mystery before the end of the evening.  
Soon the last objects had found takers. A bracelet had almost reached $ 10,000 but had stopped at 9800.

 

* * *

  
A large cocktail followed the event.  
\- To Neptune's greatest philanthropist. Said Wallace, clinking his glass to Veronica's.  
\- To your talent, Casey added. Veronica still under the euphoria of the moment emptied her glass of champagne in one go.  
\- Easy, marshmallow!  
\- If your career as a lawyer doesn't work, you will be able to retrain easily in Neptune, joked Celine.

 

* * *

  
\- Congratulations are in order, said a man bitterly.  
\- Thank you, but you didn't leave me another choice, replied his interlocutor snidely.  
\- You made a great acquisition, I don't know the author but it is a remarkable work, including the undergrowth.  
\- Indeed, but I find that these two pictures complement each other. One is a snapshot, a capture of a magic moment while the other is more subtle and deep it symbolizes the narrative and the time spent.  
\- Here is my card, if you change your mind, my gallery is open to you, you'll know where to sell them.  
\- I think it will be useless, he grabbed the card anyway and put it in his shirt pocket.  
A young woman had attended the scene, despite the excitement inherent to the words heard, she tried to stabilize the two glasses she held in her hands and walked with a firm step towards the back of the room.

 

* * *

  
\- That's ridiculous Wallace, who can afford to waste $ 10,000 on a whim, I know it's for a good cause and I should be happy, but it's ... too much!  
\- Certainly someone who has a crush more than a whim, and someone who undeniably has taste.  
\- You'll never guess who's here tonight! interrupted Celine, who came flying up, two glasses in her hand, behind the pair.  
\- Tony Parker who is ready to throw me his shirt to replace the one I just gave? said Wallace.  
\- No, it's Bonnie Deville!  
\- Fantastic, Veronica said sarcastically.  
\- That's not all, she is here with her boyfriend and I can tell you that he's even hotter in person.  
Veronica rolled her eyes at a worried Wallace.  
\- It gets better, he's the one who bought your photos! Isn't that great ?  
Veronica let out an "oh" of surprise. She was suddenly paralyzed.  
\- Simply perfect ! We should go talk to him and thank him. It's so exciting!  
\- It's not a good idea, said Wallace, he must be too busy, and I seriously doubt he'd be interested in the common man.  
He had to get Veronica out of there and away from the prodigal ex.  
Casey took advantage of this moment to join them.  
\- Casey, you'll never guess who bought Veronica's photos!  
He looked up at Céline, shaking his head from side to side.  
\- That's Bonnie Deville's boyfriend.  
\- Logan! This is Logan Echolls? He knew it was you? Casey asked Veronica.  
\- No, I don't think so ... how? You told me it was anonymous.  
\- Yes, indeed. We should say hello and greet Carrie, I haven't heard from them since the reading.  
\- You know them ? Celine asked Casey incredulously.  
\- Yes, of course, we were all together in high school, said the latter.  
\- It's getting late, tried Wallace, we should go home, tomorrow is christmas eve, we need our beauty rest after an evening full of emotion.  
\- It's a good idea, let's go! confirmed Veronica.

 

* * *

  
While Celine was getting ready for the night in the bathroom, Veronica found herself alone in the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she was staring at the boxes.

  
_VVO : A coincidence ? A simple coincidence? First my mother, now Logan! Are the laws of probability against me? Is there any sense behind all this? I remember a statistical law studied in mathematics, the law of very large numbers, if the latter could explain the fact that a woman won the lottery twice, it could justify the purchase of my pictures by Logan._

  
She suddenly got the desire to record a greeting message on her phone :  
" That a particular specified event or coincidence will occur is very unlikely. That some astonishing unspecified events will occur is certain. That is why remarkable coincidences are noted in hindsight, not predicted with foresight." David G. Myers

  
Mechanically, she opened the box with the inscriptions V and L, her fingers caressed a photo album, she opened it, witness of a past that she forced herself to forget, scenes of her childhood, of her adolescence. A bundle of unranked photos escaped, they were her favorites, they had been in frames, on the bulletin board above her desk, on her bedside table, ... her most beautiful memories.  
She heard the door of the bathroom open. She hastily put the contents back in the box. And stood up to take the place of her roommate.  
Neptune, she had landed there less than a week ago and already her world had turned upside down, she had to flee, New York had become her place of refuge, her sanctuary far from all this toxicity.

 

* * *

  
In pajamas, Celine searched for a book in her bag, she used to read a few pages before falling asleep. As she got up, she noticed that the cardboard box marked V and L was now open. The shower was still running, she hesitated but her curiosity drove her to  look inside. On the top were pictures.  
The first showed two girls on a deckchair struggling, while boys were trying to catch them, certainly to put them in the water. She deduced that it was Lilly and Veronica, the faces of the boys were not visible but their bodies yes, and what bodies, she thought!  
On another, Veronica danced in the arms of a boy, charming, square jaw, tall, the cliché of the American football player, perhaps this famous Duncan. Another boy seemed to disturb the tranquility of the slow dance, he was behind Veronica, his arms circled the couple and he had his face in Veronica's neck, she was laughing unlike her partner.  
The third, surprised Celine, three protagonists were clearly facing the camera, Veronica and Lilly in pep squad outfit and in the middle, holding them both by the shoulder like a king in the center of his harem,  was Logan Echolls, younger of course but she recognized him.  
And her astonishment was complete when she looked at the fourth picture, Veronica and Logan on the beach, it was not not the image of mere friends, but of a couple in love.  
She put the photos down and rummaged in the box, it had several Tiffany jewelry cases : earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, she knew little about jewelry, but it was not cheap junk, these goldsmith pieces were sublime. She could've never imagined her roommate with such adornments.  
A sense of guilt invaded her, she had intruded into the privacy of Veronica. Looking at the pictures for one last time, she recognized that they were each of the same four individuals : Lilly, Duncan, Veronica and Logan. Veronica knew Logan Echolls and for a long time. She had never talked about it and tonight at the charity gala it was he who had bought her photos, mere coincidence? She thought that coming to Neptune would help her uncover the secret and mysterious side of her roommate, but she now had more questions than answers.  



	10. An angel is passing by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the review and kudos.  
> LoVeObsessed has merit, I send her a poor draft and she works her magic to make something of it. Thanks to her, her help is invaluable.

Waiting for the last moment, like every year, on the 24th more specifically, and what to give to someone who had everything?

  
 It was the same problem with Logan, a constant puzzle for every birthday, Christmas or Valentine's Day. He reassured her in saying that the only thing he needed was her and that it was enough for him.  
The solution, she had found it in humor and immateriality : simple things, unpretentious, like a customized underwear "property of Veronica Mars", or a picture of them on the beach ; a coupon for a hot night , a massage, a homemade dinner, a midnight swim.

What an idea to get in a relationship just before Christmas, she could have waited a week longer and would't have had to rack her brains.

  
For her father, she had found, while walking around in an antique shop, an old typewriter, he had always dreamed of it. Not to write but more like a decorative object. She had disassembled it, sanded it and varnished it.  
Celine loved the atmosphere of old theaters, Veronica had found a subscription in a small one on Broadway.  
While strolling in front of a clothes shop, she came across the perfect gift for Mac, a t-shirt with a munched pear, in the style of Apple,  that read "think different".  
And finally, for Wallace, small statuettes of primitive art, she had bought them in the MET store, Wallace had spotted them during Thanksgiving.

  
What to get to Casey ? She didn't know him well enough to offer him something personal. A long time ago, Casey was running in the same social circle, he shared classes with Lilly.  
Veronica had suspected an affair between him and her best friend. Lilly was not the private type she liked to embarrass Veronica revealing certain details and proclaiming her love for the male species but deep down, Veronica didn't know the truth.  
Blinded by the aura of her friend, she hadn't asked the right questions and she would never know the extent of the damage: with whom? How many ? How far ? During their off with Logan? During their on? Perhaps it was better that she didn't know the answers ... If she had known the truth, would they have remained friends?

After Lilly's death, Casey had followed the crowd, he did't speak to her anymore even though he hadn't personally taken part in the anti-Veronica campaign, he embodied the archetype of the rich kid, spoiled and superficial.

  
Nevertheless, during the episode of the Moon Calf Collective, she had learned how to appreciate him again. A few months later, in the midst of the Aaron Echolls and Lilly Kane case, he had disappeared in LA at the time of graduation.

Today, she found a charismatic man, ambitious, stable, charming and open-minded. There was less complicity than with Josh but things were simpler because he knew who she was, what she had gone through. She didn't need to hide or explain what Neptune was, indeed, he had lived it himself. It was another kind of connection, better than that, it had not made him run away.

Initially, being in New York and living anonymously had pleased her, she had not maintained very serious relationships but she felt free making a clean slate, it allowed her to be lighter and to enjoy more serenely her partners but as soon as the relationships evolved and became deeper, she couldn't indulge or reveal too much for fear of old scars reopening or frightening her conquests, she still had to hide a part of herself. With Casey she had found a compromise and she was determined to exploit it.

  
Were they the same reasons that drove Logan to date Carrie? Because she knew, because he didn't have to tell her about his mother's suicide, the murder of Lilly, his demons. Had he gone so far as to tell her about his father's abuse?

  
Celine and Veronica were shopping at a mall. The place was crowded.

  
\- And why not a watch? asked Céline.  
\- Because the one he is currently wearing is 10 times more expensive than the one I could give him.  
\- And a shirt?  
\- Too impersonal and invalid for the same reasons.  
\- I summarize : something personal, original, within your budget but which is not lower than his. Why not a CD?  
\- I don't know his musical tastes.  
\- Something classic, a safe bet.  
\- No ! And while we're at it, I could make him a mixed tape! How old am I ? 13-years-old ?  
\- Nobody ever offered to me a compilation.  
\- Well someone made me one. I was 17 years old, he was 14, it would have been cute, if it had not been pathetic.  
\- I note that the spirit of Christmas has left you this year. I like to be a punching bag, so go on,  don't let me stop you ...  
\- Sorry, it's just that we have barely a day left and I'm sure that he will have found the perfect gift, I'm afraid I won't measure up to it.  
\- I don't feel he is expecting anything from you. Your presence should be enough or opt for chic and sexy underwear.  
\- No, it's supposed to be the icing on the cake.  
\- You had thought about it, I see!  
\- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Stop! It doesn't help me.  
Celine laughed.  
\- And why not give him a copy of the pictures of the charity gala, I remind you that he was ready to spend more than $ 5000 to acquire them. It's personal, original, unless you think that Logan Echolls has the same, it's almost free for you.  
\- Not a bad idea. I just have to frame them.

  
_VVO: except the comment on Logan Echolls._

  
\- Phew ! I thought we'd be here all day.

 

* * *

  
\- Merry Christmas to my two favorite girls, Keith said.  
\- Merry Christmas !

  
The house was decorated : a fir tree whose smell mingled with spices of cinnamon and citrus, homemade cakes, a wreath on the door, a bouquet of holly on the table and large stockings hung on the sideboard. It was simple but perfect.

It had just struck midnight, gifts were being exchanged.  
Veronica opened hers, it was a mask and a snorkel. She amused herself by wearing it.  
\- Neptune Spring Summer collection, she says laughing.  
\- Open the envelope that goes with it, smart mouth !  
And that's what she did, she found plane tickets, a New York/San Diego round trip and a diving course in La Jolla.  
\- Thank you so much !  
\- This is from all of us. I know you miss the Pacific and have always dreamed of diving, so ... here we go !  
Long embraces followed.  
\- Hello, rays, sharks and scorpionfish!  
Her cell vibrated.

  
_From Casey:_ Merry Christmas!

  
_From Veronica:_ To you too, Merry Christmas!

  
_From Casey:_ I know you spend Christmas with your family, but can I borrow you for a night tomorrow ?

  
\- Who are you writing to ? asked Céline.  
\- Casey, he wants to see me tomorrow night but it's out of the question.  
\- Why ?  
\- I will not leave you alone.  
\- I'm an adult, I won't get lost. You should go. We see each other every day all year long, we'll be back soon in New York so enjoy your time with Casey while you can.  
Veronica hesitated. Céline added:  
\- I'll call Wallace and ask him to dinner, one of us needs to take the first step ...  
The blonde was still uncertain.  
\- Come on, answer that you agree, chop-chop !

  
_From Veronica:_ Yes, but no need to get me, I'll come to you.

  
_From Casey:_ I'll wait, say 7 pm.

  
_From Veronica:_ We have a deal, sweet dreams.

 

* * *

  
\- Good night Keith!  
\- Good night Celine!  
Celine left the room.  
Keith was putting up his typewriter on the sideboard.  
\- Look, it has already found its place! Keith grinned at his daughter.  
\- You feel ready to explain to Aunt Helene why her fruit bowl no longer stands in the middle of the living room.  
\- Honey, Aunt Helen is dead.  
She shrugged.  
\- That's a good reason, she added.  
\- So things are serious with Casey? He tried.  
\- Ah, the father-daughter talk about the boyfriend.  
\- So he is your boyfriend.  
\- Yes but we have not yet reached the family dinners stage. We are just getting to know each other.  
\- I'll put away the silverware then.  
He paused.  
\- And for your brother, have you made a decision?  
\- I'm still digesting this news ... I don't know.  
\- If you want the advice of a wise old man, I think you should call him. It's not just about your mother, but about a little boy who should have the right to know his big sister.  
\- If I do it, it's for him, not for her.  
Keith smiled, stood up, kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
\- Good night.

 

* * *

  
Veronica hurried, she still needed:

  * to wash dishes, the kitchen looked like a mess ;


  * to pick up her suitcase, the airport had called her to tell her the good news ;


  * to wrap Casey's gift ;


  * to go to the florist and make a last stop before going to LA.



\- Leave it, I'll take care of it, I have time, Wallace will not pick me up until two hours.  
\- Thank you Céline, you're an angel.

* * *

  
Veronica got out of the car, holding a bouquet of lilies in her hands. It was Lilly's favorite flowers. What better than the flower of kings to symbolize her friend. She had chosen a mixture of colors, red for passion, yellow for friendship and the white of innocence, more precisely lost innocence.

  
She put the bouquet on her grave. She waited a long time before starting to speak.  
\- Hello Lilly! It has been a long time.  
Silence.  
\- Sorry for not  coming more often but I live in New York now. That doesn't mean that I forgot you or didn't think about you anymore.  
\- She knows, interrupted a voice.  
She turned around, smiled and nodded.  
He positioned himself beside her, laid a bouquet of immortals and took her hand, she intertwined her fingers with his.  
\- Do you think she's watching us? Veronica said.  
\- Lilly as an angel of mercy, repenting by keeping an eye on her old friends? Allow me to doubt it. I think she is still laughing at the chaos in which she left us.  
\- Sometimes ... sometimes, I try to imagine what she would have become, if all that had not happened.  
\- And what do you see ?  
\- Her dream was Vassar. We would then both be in New York State. We would meet during the weekend.  
\- She would drag you in all the nightclubs of the big apple.  
\- Yes, and I would try to escape, arguing that I have to work.  
\- But finally, she would convince you, telling you that life is too short to spoil it by spending Saturday night studying, she would win and you'd follow her. You would call us to complain.  
\- It is more or less that. Or she would have surprised us by becoming a housewife with a whole bunch of kids.  
\- You're kidding ?  
\- No, you're right, it's impossible. I have a completely different scenario, I ... I wonder if, if she had survived, would we have remained friends? ... I don't condone everything she did and I ... I still blame her. We were so different, I really loved her, but there is a part of her, Weevil, Aaron, the others, the way she treated you, would these differences eventually separate us?  
\- I am deeply convinced that if I managed to forgive her, you would have forgiven her too. She had a great power of persuasion, she would have gone out of her way to recover your friendship. You two  are different, but above all complementary, you would have known how to put her in her place.  
\- Thank you ... It's actually really nice to be able to talk about her.  
They let go of each other's hands.  
\- Merry Christmas Lilly wherever you are.  
\- Merry Christmas Lilly.

  
They walked in silence to their respective cars.  
\- You went to see your mother?  
He nodded.  
\- Thank you too, for saying that you didn't condone all her actions and the way she treated me. If you need to talk about her, feel free to call me, I haven't changed my phone number in 8 years.  
\- About those 8 years,  
\- Ah, bygones  ...  goodbye Veronica.  
He kissed her on the cheek and got into his convertible.  
\- Take care of yourself Logan and Merry Christmas.  
He started waving his hand.

  
_VVO :  Another coincidence? It has become a habit to meet him unexpectedly but I must admit that it was comforting to share this moment with him and so ... natural! I made such a big deal  about  seeing him again, finally ... what?  We can't say we are friends or anything, but it's a start._

* * *

 

 

Carrie had joined Gia at home. Logan had left for the afternoon in order to visit his mother’s grave.  
\- I received a text message this morning, Carrie said. Look!

  
_From Stu:_ It's Christmas! I was good this year, I'm waiting for my gift, a $ 5000 payment should do the trick.

  
Gia handed Carrie her phone.  
\- You have to pay Carrie. There's no other choice !  
\- I can't take it anymore, we should go to the police and confess.  
\- No ! Never. Do you want our lives to be ruined?  
\- But it was an accident! exclaimed Carrie.  
\- You have to stay strong, you're not alone, there‘re three of us in this mess.  
\- What did he ask you?  
Gia giggled nervously. She handed a package to Carrie.  
Inside she found a very trashy set of lingerie.  
The attached card read, «  _Mrs. Clause has been very naughty. Tonight at promptly 9pm, she will arrive wearing only this under her trench coat. I will be waiting, so don’t be late !_  »  
Carrie put the package down with trembling hands.

It was getting worse and worse, Stu was out of control. It all started almost a year ago now. Luke, Carrie and Gia had received an e-mail, to which an incriminating photo taken on the boat, on the night of Susan's death, was attached. Since then, they had to satisfy his every whim : money essentially and his entry into the closed world of the 09ers. . But Gia was special, she had the privilege of becoming his whore.

  
Luke had been helping her since leaving the Mets, he had come to live with her. They pretended to be in a relationship, It was a win-win situation. Luke wanted to get into politics, but being gay and a congressional figure was not compatible, he needed a cover. Stu  had moved into an apartment in front of Gia's house. Luke's presence had put a real cramp on the comings and goings of the troublesome neighbor. This alliance had allowed them to breath but for how long ... With each new message from Stu, Carrie became unstable, uncontrollable. They had managed to hide her indecision from Stu, but what if he finds out ? What would happen to Carrie?

  
\- Pay him, Gia insisted, I'll do the rest !

 

* * *

  
\- I didn't know you had a sister, Wallace said.  
\- You never asked, retorted Céline.  
\- Touché ! You're about to be overwhelmed with questions then. How old is she ?  
\- She is four years younger than me, 21 years old. She is in business school in Toulouse, it's a city in the south of France, said Celine.  
\- What made you leave France? And why did you choose the United States?  
\- Good choice of questions. I will try to answer it. Where to start ? I literally sucked with English.    
Wallace laughed.  
\- Which words do you know in German? she replied.  
Wallace frowned.  
\- Uh ... ja, nein, Ich liebe dich, das auto, das telephon, wo bist du und ... gut!  
\- Well it was the same for me in English. I was in a Parisian college, la Sorbonne and I wanted to continue in international or environmental law. I realized that without proficiency in English , I wouldn't be able to succeed in this area. The idea of going to an English-speaking country kept running through my mind. And then, on a Wednesday night, I went out of the library and, walking past the terrace of a cafe, I saw him.  
\- Who ?  
\- My ex, that is to say he was not my ex-boyfriend at the time, he was having diner  hand in hand with another woman. So, I'll keep it short: Screaming, crying, break-up ! I needed an extra boost to leave, he gave it to me. A few days later, I spoke with one of my teachers, he told me about a partnership between la Sorbonne and Columbia Law with student exchanges. And here I am!  
\- Tell me if I'm wrong, but your ex, nowadays, shouldn't you be thanking him ? You could send him a miniature of the Statue of Liberty with a card with something like " _because all our dreams come true_ ".  
She laughed.  
\- I guess there's something to that. I also have a question.  
He waved for her to continue.  
\- What's the deal with Logan Echolls?  
He looked at her more seriously.  
\- That's not something that you should be asking me.  
\- I know, but she's so secretive about her past. I tried to talk to her about it, but she remains elusive.  
\- Veronica has her reasons. She left Neptune to move on and start over.  
\- I put it together  only two days ago but he is more than just an acquaintance of from high school, right ?  
\- Yes.  
He sighed and continued:  
\- I'll give you the highlights, but you’ll have to ask her for the details.  
\- Okay.  
\- They have known each other since the age of 12. Logan was Lilly Kane’s boyfriend and Duncan Kane's best friend. The quartet was very close until ...  until Lilly's murder. That's when everything went to hell. Logan led a vendetta against Veronica. From friends to enemies and then back to friends, until gradually, and in secret, they became lovers.  I will never understand that. They had a tumultuous relationship for almost 3 years, she broke up with him and left for Stanford. They have not spoken for  8 years.  
\- Wow ! So at the charity gala ...  
\- I wanted to spare her a painful reunion. And don't ask me why he bought her pictures, I don't have a clue. These two are worse than magnets, they always find their way back to each other and that leads to trouble. The goal is to avoid damages, I don't want to be there to pick up the pieces and neither do you. Believe my old experience,  they will take you with them. The policy is to  keep them apart. **THE END**  
\- Thank you for telling me. And as promised, let's change the subject. So let's see ...  How did you become coach of a basketball team?  
\- In high school, I played on the first Varsity team, I was the point guard.  
\- Given your height, you couldn't be the center.  
\- Laugh all you want, but my assists have remained legendary at Neptune High! I got a scholarship for Hearst College and strangely I changed majors. The engineering sciences have no secrets for me, I found it fascinating. Unfortunately, my grades were too low. I failed a class, I worked hard but my teachers opened my eyes. I had to say goodbye to my engineering career and hello to coaching.  
\- The most important thing is to find its way.  
\- I like what I do, it's a cool job, which gives me free time, the salary isn’t much, but it’s enough. Netherless, I am disappointed to have failed.  
\- You speak of failure, I see a convenient opportunity.  
\- Thank you for your optimism. And you ...

 

* * *

  
Veronica parked in a parking garage in Los Angeles. She took an elevator which led her to the reception lobby of Gant Publishing. She addressed the guard by introducing herself, he pointed to another elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She arrived in a hallway with a door in front of her. She rang and then waited.  
The door opened. Casey greeted her, taking her in his arms, lifting her off the floor.  
\- I was going to apologize for the delay but considering that welcome, maybe I should always be late ?  
\- Hi !

  
A penthouse with a gigantic room  was surrounded by large windows that looked onto an outdoor terrace. Veronica contemplated the place that was filled with contemporary furniture, each certainly created by a renowned designer.  
\- This place is breathtaking, she exclaimed.

  
He continued the tour : a kitchen, a master suite with bedroom and bathroom, an office, a library and two guest rooms.  
It ended with the terrace, it was an island of greenery overlooking the city . They could even see the ocean. In a corner, there was a jacuzzi. Casey had set a table with candles.  
\- I am speechless ! In two weeks, I'm going to end up in my tiny apartment in New York, you’ve seen it, you know what I mean.  
\- You are free to stay as long as you want and the longer, the better ...  
She stepped towards him, took him by the waist, and they kissed.  
\- Um, if we don't stop now, I won't be responsible for my actions, he said stepping back. And I spent part of the afternoon cooking, it would be a waste.  
\- In a penthouse, you don't have a cook ? She made fun of him.  
\- No, only a cleaning lady, he confessed. I have prepared a table outside but if you're cold we can eat inside.  
\- Outside is fine, I want to enjoy the view.  
\- Me too, he said looking at her.

  
They sat down and drank a glass of champagne.  
\- What did you add with the champagne ? It's a subtle taste, I love it !  
\- Sugar, angostura, cognac and a twist of lemon. Be careful though, it's strong!  
\- No more than two, duly noted!

  
He brought back a second glass, placed a small package and an envelope with it and kissed her.  
\- Merry Christmas ! He added.  
Veronica smiled and hesitated between the two.  
\- This is not mine, he said, showing the envelope.  
She opened it. It was a letter from San Diego Airport.

  
"... _You are the lucky recipient of a maiden flight on a light aircraft, our pilots are all trained and experienced, contact us to define the visit_ ..."

  
\- The gala ! I had completely forgotten ! I will try to enjoy it before my departure.  
Before opening her present, she got up and went back to the entrance where she had placed her belongings, she took a large rectangular package and reappeared on the terrace.  
\- I have something for you too, she said.  
\- Thank you.  
They each opened their gift. Veronica found a box from Tiffany's, inside was a pair of spiral gold earrings.  
Modern and pretty, Veronica appreciated them, but they were no comparison to those at the bottom of a cardboard box in her Neptune room, silver drop earrings finely serrated and decorated with a blue cut sapphire. Along With Lilly's necklace it was her most precious thing.  
\- They are very beautiful, thank you.  
Veronica put them on. Casey seemed delighted about his picture and argued on the most appropriate place to hang it.  
\- I guess your family spoiled you, Casey said.  
\- Exactly, they offered me a diving course in La Jolla.  
\- It's an excellent diving spot.  
\- You know it ?  
\- My parents live in San Diego, so it's even a habit. There is an underwater forest made of giant algae, a bunch of fish and shellfish hides there. The last time I went, we saw seals, one tried to bite my palm.  
\- I prefer that to sharks.  
\- There are sharks too.  
\- I saw it in the brochure, although the specimen not to be missed is apparently the leopard shark.  
\- That one is " _l'Arlésienne_ ".  
\- What ?  
\- _L'Arlésienne_ is a character in a french novel by Alphonse Daudet, I'm sure Celine knows it.  
-I will ask her, but who is l'Arlésienne?  
\- A character we hear about but we never see.  
\- Like the leopard shark?  
\- Yes, with more than ten dives, I have never seen it. Maybe you will have more luck.  
\- And French culture, that's one of your hobbies?  
\- No, well I'm not opposed to that but I had to take several courses in French literature in college. I thought it might be useful to broaden my horizons in order to manage the publishing house.  
\- When did you take over the company?  
\- When I was in college. It was a difficult time. I spent hours in the office, I had to prove myself. My colleagues didn't give me a warm welcome, they judged me without knowing anything about me. They  called me an upstart, incompetent and inexperienced. They put me to the test. I had to simultaneously pursue Gant Publishing and my classes. That's when I moved here, in the penthouse. It was easier but I also said goodbye to any personal life.  
\- And your parents, how did they react in this chaos?  
\- My grandmother did't leave them any rights to the publishing house.  They could have helped me but no! They decided to abandon me and fled to San Diego, I found myself alone to bear the whole burden. The pressure was intolerable, almost 20 hours a day, seven days a week. It took me five good years to learn how to understand, manage and grow the business. I found a social life only recently.  
\- I get what you're saying, I live a busy life at Columbia Law, amoung courses, my internship and a part-time job, it leaves little time for leisure, although I certainly have fewer responsibilities than you.  
\- I wished I had a sibling to not have to face this alone !

  
_VVO: And you Veronica, would you want to have brothers and sisters? Twelve years ago, I would've said yes, but now that I have a brother, all I hope is that he doesn’t have to share all of these burdens._

  
\- We could have helped each other and faced our parents together, he said.

  
_VVO: And how can I protect him if I don’t even try to have a relationship with him ? It certainly won’t kill me just to call and arrange for us to get together !_

 

* * *

  
The mist had enveloped the California coast, above, watching over the darkness of the night, a crescent moon shone. Strings of lights illuminated the streets and empty squares. Through a window we could see a couple falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time, another kissing shyly on the steps of a house. A woman with her eyes open looked disgustedly at the man who was snoring beside her, another found his companion asleep with a bottle of sleeping pills open on the bedside table. Christmas tended to exacerbate emotions : joy, reunion, love, nostalgia or loneliness but no one came out indifferent. In this nocturnal atmosphere, a certain blonde made the decision to give a little boy a chance to get to know his big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know It's not my favorite chapter too and some will probably blame me for the relationship between V and Casey, but I wanted to further investigate the characters.


	11. The world keeps on turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use parts of the film but in different ways, as the timeline is not the same it will affect the fate of the characters or maybe not ... Chapter 12 is already translated, it's in the magical hands of LoveObsessed, that I can't thank enough for her help and precious adjustments. Sorry, for the waiting but I had season 4 to digest ... I decided to use my anger toward something more constructive, so here I'm back !

Veronica woke up, felt around with her hand on the bed, but the place next to her was empty. After dressing in her nightie, she padded barefoot out to the kitchen where Casey was holding a cup of tea while reading the paper.

\- You wear glasses ? Veronica asked.

\- Unfortunately yes, but only for reading.

\- I think it's kind of hot.

Circling her arms around his waist from behind, she closed her eyes as she rested her head against his back and relaxed into the tender moment.

\- I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, he said.

She opened her eyes and peered around him so she could see the newspaper articles: Christmas festivities, criminal arrests, political interviews. Casey turned the page and a name captured Veronica's attention. She quickly snatched the paper from Casey's hands:

**_"Hearst Rapist's Accomplice Released"_ **

**_After spending eight years in prison, Moe Slater will serve two years under house arrest with limited work privileges. Under the care of the court, his movements will be restricted and monitored by an ankle bracelet. Slater was convicted because of the damning evidence found in his dorm room and the testimony of the woman, daughter of the former sheriff of Neptune, CA, whom he had drugged and held against her will._ **

**_Let us review the facts : The first victim ... Following his arrest, Slater was violently attacked by one of his cell mates, the police did not hear anything. ... "_ **

\- Only eight years, Veronica murmured.

While at Stanford, Veronica followed the trial of Mercer, he was sentenced to 20 years of hard time but Moe only got eight. His lawyers were good, they pointed out Moe's suggestible and fragile nature, making Mercer out to be evil and manipulative. Certainly Mercer was a dangerous person who had deserved his sentence. Even though Moe had been his patsy, he was still responsible for his decision to hide the truth and assist the rapist with his crimes.

Who brought the girls back from college parties? Who opened the dorm rooms on campus? Who broadcast the recordings of the radio show? Who had drugged Veronica and locked her up in his room? Who had attempted to shave her head? Who kept the victims' hair like a trophy in his closet?

Eight years was not justice! Once again, Californian women would have to watch their backs.

She had never heard about the attack in his cell. Was it possible that Mercer went after Moe in prison for failing to keep Veronica under control? Anyway, it's not like she felt bad for him, he totally had it coming.

After reading the article, Veronica felt nauseous and to take a shower. It was already late and although her time with Casey was pleasant, she had to return to Neptune to join Celine. She had not brought her this far only to abandon her.

 

* * *

 

 

On her way home, Veronica took a break on a beach. She felt the need to inhale ocean air, to exhale the bad memories that had asaulted her during the drive. She walked along the shore, and matched her breaths with the rhythm of the waves. The feeling of wet sand giving way under her feet was very relaxing. She knew there was nothing she could do to change the past so instead she decided to focus on solving a different problem that had the potential to change her future.

\- Hello !

\- Veronica, is that you?

\- Yes.

\- I'm glad you're calling.

\- I'm calling for Hunter. I would like to meet him.

\- You can come by, I'm in Neptune right now, I ... I'm visiting old friends.

\- When?

\- Tomorrow, If you're free ...

\- I can make arrangements. Text me the address.

She hung up without waiting for an answer, hoping to avoid any conversation that would end badly and interfere with her plan to meet her brother. The less contact, the better.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan had started surfing before dawn, when the waves were the highest. As the tide receeded, so did the waves. The ocean was much too calm to continue surfing so he tucked his board under his arm and walked to the parking lot. After securing his board to the top of the SUV, he peeled off his wetsuit and stowed it in the back hatch.

He was distracted by a man walking a dog on the relatively deserted beach. The animal escaped its owner, ran towards a child, and, in all the excitment, knocked him over. A young blonde woman quickly scooped him up and cradled him in her arms, soothing away his tears. He was marvelling at how closely the petite blond resembled Veronica when he realized it was really her.

He had wouldn't have pegged her as the mothering type, but she never stopped surprising him. The pair began building a sand castle, and Logan could tell the incident was long forgotten. Their joyful laughter carried over the beach almost like they were inviting him to join the fun. Logan felt like an intruder, yet he couldn't take his eyes off the intimate family scene. Going from onlooker to participant would require only a few steps, just a few feet is all that sepparated them, distance was the only thing stopping him from kneeling down in the sand with them to share the moment as part of a family. It felt pathetic that he so strongly desired something that most would take for granted.

He got into the SUV and allowed himself one last longing look in the rearview mirror as the two blondes walked hand in hand toward the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunter knocked gently on the door, his mother opened with a wide smile.

\- So, sweetheart, did you have fun?

\- It was so great!

\- Your chocolate ice cream was good?

\- How do you know I had a chocolate ice cream?

\- Go look at yourself in the mirror in the bathroom.

Hunter left the room.

\- He was not too difficult?

\- Not at all.

\- He already has a little attitude. Compared to you, it's a tornado. ... But, come in, please!

\- No, I'm going to ...

\- Veronica, Veronica, come see my room, Hunter said, reentering, dragging her by the hand toward a corridor.

She complied.

\- Look, what I got for my birthday !

\- Ah, LEGOs, I loved them when I was your age.

\- Will you play with me ?

\- Okay.

They both sat down. Hunter spilled the box and began to put the pieces together.

\- It's to make a plane but I can't do it.

She took the instructions and guided him through each step. After twenty minutes, their creation looked like the model.

\- We did it ! he exclaimed. Mom, Mom ! he called.

Lianne appeared at the door of the room.

\- Well done !

While Hunter was having fun twirling the plane in the imaginary sky of his room, Veronica scanned the details around her. There were paper planes, a few books and boxes of games.

\- As you can see, he loves airplanes, said Lianne.

\- Hmm, humm, she just replied.

Veronica felt lost. Anger had been a driving force for so long with her mother. She desperately wanted to keep her at arms length but with a new element in the equation, she didn't know how to react anymore.

She picked up a photo from the bedside table to get a closer look. Hunter, who had noticed his sister's interest, came near her.

\- That's my father and my mother, and that's my sister Aurora, he said proudly.

_**VVO: I have my answer, Jake Kane is not his father, although ... with Lianne we're never sure of anything. What was she doing the other day at Kane Software?** _

\- Aurora is Tanner's daughter. ... We are married, Lianne tried to explain. And boom, there's the second bomb ! Veronica went very still. She was trying to control her emotions. Her mother had abandoned one family to rebuild a new one, twist of fate?

\- I'm running late, I really have to go, apologized Veronica. She said goodbye to Hunter and promised to see him again soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan went back to Dick's bungalow. He had borrowed his SUV to go surfing, convertible and surfboard didn't mix well. He settled on his bed, staring at the photo just in front of him on the dresser. In the foreground a pyramid of white and gray pebbles contrasted with the blurred blue background of the sky and the ocean.

Who was the boy? The question was going through his mind. The son of a neighbor? Of a friend? What bothered Logan was that the boy looked just like Veronica. A brother ... it was unlikely, he couldn't imagine Keith with a young child. He avoided the most plausible explanation : did Veronica have a son? The boy was 7/8 years old, she would have been pregnant when she left Neptune. Is that why she left? But, if that was the case, who was the father? Maybe Piz ? Or had she met someone during her internship at the FBI ? Or when she first arrived at Stanford?

Another alternative was bothering him. She wouldn't have dared, there's no way she had left without telling him that the child was his. Would she ? Did she hate him to the point of keeping this from him? Did she think her child would grow up better away from him?

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by Dick.

\- Hey Dude, stop moping all by yourself !

\- I was just resting ... long surfing session this morning.

\- You really need to go out. You've been completely off since you got back.

\- You know I need an adjustment period.

\- Adjustment or not, you and I are going to spend a great New Year's Eve at the 09er, it's the Roaring '20s theme.

\- Do you really want to wear a gangster outfit ?

\- My striped suit is already out of the closet.

\- Long live to the Charleston ! Logan added, feigning enthusiasm.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Is someone there ?

No answer. Veronica checked around the house, but found no one.

\- Celine? Dad ?

Still nothing.

\- Are we playing hide and seek now ?

She continued her search and went to the garden at the back of the house. She found her father, dressed in boots with old clothes and gloves. He was planting shrubs along a pergola. This sight warms her heart.

When she thought of her father, he was usually dressed in a raincoat, questioning suspects, or running after bail jumpers, but she never pictured him cutting roses, mowing the lawn, or digging holes and pushing a wheelbarrow.

He had changed in her absense, private investigator was still his job but he was no longer consumed by it. The fact that he isn't straining himself was reassuring to Veronica. It was time that he allowed himself to enjoy his life.

Without saying anything, she settled in the hammock stretched between two solid oak trees and swayed gently.

\- Will you help me ? he finally asked.

\- I was thinking more along the lines of a superviser position. But if you work efficiently I could be persuaded to bring you a lemonade.

He arranged each flower in its hole, first the bougainvillea, then the honeysuckle and finally the mimosa. He took great care watering each before filling in the hole around each plant with soil.

\- It's done ! he declared proudly. He sat down on a bench and took off his gloves.

\- So how was the time you spent with your little brother ?

\- Good, I guess. We went to the beach and played for a long time, then we ate ice cream before I brought him back home. ... He is lively and very curious, she laughed. He asked me a lot of questions, I haven't been interogated so thoroughly since my interview for Truman-Mann.

_**VVO: Uh, Veronica, think twice before making such comparisons, he's just started accepting your new career choice.** _

\- He likes LEGOs, books about pirates and what he loves the most are airplanes. He absolutely wants to see me again, I gave him my word. Would you mind if he spends an evening with us here?

\- No, of course not, I support your decision to get to know him.

\- Thank you.

She hesitated then resumed :

\- His father's name is Tanner Scott, he has another half-sister about 14 years old. And with my ... Lianne they are married.

\- You don't need walk on eggshells any more. I'm over it, your mother belongs in my past. I'm glad to know that she has moved on and rebuilt her life, which is surely a sign that she is better. I prefer that instead of imagining her drunk in a sordid hotel room.

\- Is it meditation and gardening that make you so serene? I wish I could say the same but I still have difficulties knowing how to behave towards her.

\- Hunter may be the key to forgiveness.

\- Maybe ... what about you?

\- Me ?

\- Yes you. It's been a while. When will you start dating again ?

Keith winced.

\- I don't know if you noticed, honey, but I'm not that young anymore. Who would want an old codger like me ?

\- Oh come on, women love bald men. You just need to get out more and be yourself.

\- Why, do you know any MILFs who are available? he teased, hoping to make his daughter uncomfortable.

\- Oh my God. Please, never say that word again ! she said, putting her hands over her ears in disgust.

\- You asked.

They went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The newspaper sat on the countertop.

\- Did you read the news this morning? Veronica asked.

\- Yes, Keith answered. Do you want to talk about Moe ?

\- There is nothing to say. Justice was served, a verdict was delivered and he completed his sentence. What else is there to talk about ?

\- You have the right to feel disappointed.

\- It's rather disillusionment. Did you know he was beaten during his arrest? At least, in his cell ?

\- Yes.

\- Was it Mercer?

\- No it wasn't Mercer, he replied without saying more.

\- Who then ?

\- Another cell-mate. He averted her eyes.

\- What are you not telling me?

Silence.

\- Who was it ? She insisted.

\- Logan, he finally admitted.

\- Logan? But ... what ... how? I don't understand.

\- That's all I know, honey.

Veronica remained pensive and tried to put the pieces together but nothing seemed to make sense.

_**VVO: How did he get into the cell? Did he pay someone? Why didn't I hear about it? We were broken up at the time ...** _

If the opportunity arose, she wouldn't hesitate to ask him.

\- Where is Celine? Veronica asked.

\- Wallace stopped by earlier to take her to lunch.

\- These two became inseparable, I'm starting to feel like the odd man out ... I wonder if they finally took the plunge ?

\- Judging by the time they spent saying "goodbye" the other night on the porch, I think so, he says with his best smile.

\- Oh no ! You still spy at the door ?

\- That privilege isn't exclusively reserved for you, don't be jealous. He finished, leaving her speechless.

She rolled her eyes and vowed to conduct a thorough interrogation as soon as her roommate returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still with me, I realize it's a long road but I promise more interactions Logan / Veronica in the next chapter.


End file.
